Devilish New Year
by Bebec
Summary: " L'année 2016 touche à son terme et fait place à une année plus lumineuse que la précédente ! Tout les employés du commissariat sont cordialement invités au bal costumé organisé pour cette merveilleuse occasion. Il est conseillé d'amener un partenaire pour doubler les plaisirs de cette nuit aux nombreuses promesses ! " Deckerstar comme d'habitude (EN PAUSE)
1. Anges et Démons

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Eh oui, encore une nouvelle histoire ! je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^'_

 _L'idée m'est venue comme ça, donc une histoire sans prise de tête encore une fois. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme il me plait de l'écrire :)_

 _Une bonne lecture !_

 _N'oubliez pas de commenter comme d'habitude !_

* * *

 **ANGES ET** **DÉMONS**

* * *

Elle détestait cette période de l'année. Cette fin de période, plutôt.

 _Le nouvel an..._

Chloé détestait cette fête. Certains côtés de cette célébration étaient forts plaisants, évidemment. Les feux d'artifices, les embrassades alcoolisées, l'échange de meilleurs vœux et la planification des résolutions que l'on ne tient jamais...

Cette partie-là était agréable.

C'était...une autre chose qui la dérangeait. Une chose qui revenait systématique à cette période de l'année. Son pire cauchemar.

Un calvaire.

La jeune femme s'accouda à son bureau et fixa d'un air mauvais l'enveloppe argentée posée devant elle. L'enveloppe maudite...Elle tapota nerveusement la surface métallique de ses doigts fins, fixant intensément cette enveloppe au contenu des plus détestable pour l'inspectrice. Les reflets argentés du papier et les minuscules étoiles stylisées soulignant habilement son nom la narguaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle devait avoir l'air stupide ainsi, pour tout individu extérieur à son dilemme interne. Une femme lançant des regards haineux à une enveloppe insignifiante – en apparence – sur son bureau. Un étrange tableau. Très inquiétant, même. Chloé s'écarta légèrement de son bureau et s'affala dans son siège, un profond soupir de frustration perturbant le silence matinal du commissariat. Comment une banale enveloppe pouvait aussi facilement l'énerver ? Elle était ridicule. Ce n'est pas en niant la chose qu'elle disparaîtrait subitement dans les airs. Ce serait une libération pour elle, cependant, si cela était possible.

 _"Quelle corvée..."_

Chloé se rapprocha à nouveau de son bureau et prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains, la mine résolue. Elle la retourna et déchira le haut d'un geste ferme. Elle sortit le carton doré sans réussir à retenir un nouveau soupir. De résignation, cette fois.

 ** _L'année 2016 touche à son terme et fait place à une année plus lumineuse que la précédente !_**

 ** _Tout les employés du commissariat sont cordialement invités au bal costumé organisé pour cette merveilleuse occasion. Il est conseillé d'amener un partenaire pour doubler les plaisirs de cette nuit aux nombreuses promesses !_**

 ** _Le thème de cette année..._**

Chloé jeta le carton sur le bureau, ne souhaitant pas lire le reste de cette condamnation annuelle. L'invitation tomba par terre, à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

" _Invités_ "...Si seulement. Le terme invitation incluait une possibilité de refus. Impossible dans son cas. Les employées "lambda" pouvaient refuser, certainement pas les inspecteurs et inspectrices du poste. Cette partie du personnel était dans l'obligation d'y assister. Et d'y participer au maximum. Se déguiser avec soin et effort, donc. Et, le plus important, amener un partenaire.

C'était ce point-là qui provoquait la haine de la jeune femme envers cette fête.

Pourquoi était-ce si indispensable ?!

On était en 2016, nom de...! Le célibat disait quelque chose à quelqu'un ?! Non ? Personne de concerné à part elle ? Chloé était vraiment l'unique célibataire endurcie séjournant à Los Angeles? Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe quel partenaire : il fallait une personne spéciale! Tous les inspecteurs et autres collègues profitaient de cette occasion pour faire étalage de leur vie privée et amoureuse comblée.

Génial...Tant mieux pour eux. La jeune femme devait-elle pour autant endosser le rôle de la collègue à plaindre ?

C'était humiliant.

Sans compter le fait que Dan serait présent. Un autre rappel de ses échecs passés. Et une autre source de complaintes envers elle de la part de ses collègues. Oui, elle était divorcée. Oui, Dan refaisait sa vie sans problème. Était-elle donc obligée de suivre le pas ? Chloé en avait assez d'être le centre des ragots, surtout par rapport à cet aspect de sa vie qui ne concernait personne à part elle-même.

Enfin...les choses restaient identiques. Elle était obligée d'y aller. Qui pourrait-elle bien emmener ? Elle refusait d'être seule cette année. Elle serait accompagnée, même si elle devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour la soirée ! Il ne fallait pas n'importe qui. Un autre collègue ? Non, trop compliqué à gérer, une vrai source de malentendus et d'espoirs mal-placés pour lui.

Quelqu'un...

Qui ?

Il fallait une personne assez proche d'elle pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise et profiter de cette soirée. Une grande première pour la jeune femme. Quelqu'un qui savait s'amuser...

Chloé frottait machinalement le bas de son menton tout en faisant défiler les noms de tous ses contacts proches ou éloignés. Elle stoppa ce mouvement au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement sous cette hasardeuse combinaison qui germait dans son esprit.

 _Lui ?_

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée...ou non. Il remplissait presque tous ses critères de sélection. Presque. Sa propension à vouloir la mettre systématiquement dans son lit était néanmoins rebutante pour l'inspectrice. Mais il remplissait la plupart des critères...La plupart. Elle fixa encore un instant le carton sur le sol, tergiversant sur le choix qui s'imposait à elle.

Venir seule...ou avec lui.

Et elle refusait d'y aller seule.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres instinctivement en imaginant sa réaction. Il allait falloir modérer ses ardeurs : une chose extrêmement difficile. Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de l'accompagner. Espérait-elle qu'il dise oui ? Ou non ? Elle soupira une fois encore avant de sortir son portable de sa veste brune déposée sur son siège. La jeune femme fixa un bref instant l'écran lumineux avec une certaine appréhension avant de composer le numéro et d'amener l'appareil à son oreille.

Il décrocha à la troisième tonalité.

" Inspectrice ? Pourquoi cet appel si matinal ? Un nouveau meurtre sanglant à élucider avec votre dévoué serviteur ? Un désir charnel insoutenable à combler ? J'espère sincèrement qu'il s'agit de la seconde option ! Quoique les deux soient parfaitement faisables..."

Chloé ferma les yeux de dépit à cette tirade et serra fortement ses lèvres, retenant une réplique acerbe. Elle n'avait pas appelé Lucifer pour l'insulter, mais pour l'inviter.

 _L'inviteeeeer, Chloé! Concentre-toi sur ce but ! L'IN-VI-TER !_

" Lucifer...J'aurai besoin d'un service...", dit-elle très rapidement, comme si elle arrachait un sparadrap d'une plaie douloureuse et extrêmement sensible.

Son partenaire cessa enfin de débiter des âneries, un long silence s'installant au combiné.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Je brûle de connaître la nature de ce service... _délicat_ , de toute évidence !", s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un temps.

Chloé pouvait presque voir Lucifer sourire de toutes ses dents, adossé au bar de son club avec son habituel verre de bourbon en main. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir pensé à lui. C'était sa seule option viable et...la moins déshonorante pour elle. Cette dernière constatation était assez effrayante. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie...Et quel sacrifice !

" Vous êtes occupé pour la soirée du trente-et-un? " , lui demanda la jeune femme, espérant en partie une réponse négative à sa question.

" Oh, vous savez...la luxure habituelle ! Alcool, substances diablement...Non, juste de l'alcool! ", se rattrapa-t-il bien vite. " Mais rien qui ne puisse être reporté, pourquoi ? "

L'inspectrice regarda succinctement en direction de l'invitation dorée avant d'expliquer maladroitement :

" Je dois participer à une soirée...costumée organisée par le commissariat...Et il faut venir avec un partenaire..."

" Et vous avez immédiatement pensé à moi, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement...", la titilla-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

Chloé s'accouda à son bureau tout en plissant fortement les yeux d'agacement à ses allusions déplacées.

"A vraie dire, vous êtes plutôt le dernier sur ma _très_ longue liste de possibilités ! ", répliqua-t-elle sur un ton revêche, un mince sourire se dessinant malgré tout sur ses lèvres. "C'est oui ou c'est non ? "

Dieu, que cet homme l'agaçait et l'amusait à la fois !

La jeune femme attendit le plus patiemment possible que Lucifer daigne donner une quelconque réponse. Et la patience n'était pas son fort ces derniers temps. Pas du tout, même.

" Mmmmh... _ça dépend_ , Inspectrice...", répondit-il doucement.

Chloé plissa une fois encore les yeux, suspicieuse. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il préparait quelques chose. Quelque chose qui avait généralement tendance à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Au mieux.

" Très bien, Lucifer! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?", céda-t-elle, prête à tout pour ne pas y aller seule.

Elle l'entendit presque réfléchir à travers le combiné, alors qu'elle s'abaissait pour récupérer le carton jusqu'alors laissé sur le sol. Elle frotta celui-ci sur son jean pour en enlever les saletés et relu à son aise le texte de présentation tout en écoutant les nouvelles excentricités de son partenaire :

" J'accepte à condition que vous concédiez à passer le reste de la nuit en ma compagnie...Rien de charnel, Inspectrice, je vous rassures tout de suite ! A mon plus grand regret, croyez-le bien ! Je vous accompagnerai et jouerai le rôle du plus parfait des cavaliers toute la soirée, vous avez ma parole...A cette seule condition ! " , proposa Lucifer.

Chloé s'apprêtait à protester lorsque qu'elle lu enfin le thème imposé pour ce bal cauchemardesque. Un sourire mauvais vint orner son visage avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix confiante :

" Marché conclu...Mais c'est moi qui choisi votre déguisement ! A prendre ou à laisser, Lucifer! "

"Il me semble que nous sommes parvenu à un accord, Inspectrice! C'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service ! En parlant de service...Mon lit vous est toujours...", susurra-t-il d'une voix grave et séductrice.

" ** _Au revoir_** , Lucifer! ", le coupa-t-elle vivement.

Et elle raccrocha.

Une bonne chose de faite. Ça ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, mais...Le thème du déguisement équilibrait assez bien les compromis de chacun. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué ! La nouvelle année se révélait assez surprenante. Chloé relut avec une certaine excitation la fin du carton d'invitation dont les faibles dorures brillaient partiellement sous les rayons du soleil.

 ** _Le thème de cette année..._**

 ** _~ Anges et Démons ~_**

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre...bientôt ( c'est tout ce que je peux dire vu toutes mes histoires sur le feu ^^')._

 _Reviews reviews reviews !_


	2. Inspectrice

_Bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour les nombreux commentaires ^^_

 _Voici un second chapitre. Je publierais la suite des deux autres histoires dans la semaine si tout va bien :)_

 _Profitez bien de ce chapitre ;)_

* * *

 **INSPECTRICE**

* * *

Chloé se saisit de sa brosse à cheveux et s'évertua à ramener un semblant d'ordre dans sa tignasse emmêlée.

Son esprit commença à dériver lentement au rythme des coups de brosse sur sa chevelure blonde. Il dériva sur ces derniers jours. Sur les préparatifs de cette fameuse soirée.

Et sur Lucifer, bien entendu.

Décidément...Cet homme prenait bien trop de place dans sa vie...et dans son esprit. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Lucifer occupait toujours l'espace au maximum, où qu'il soit. Quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il dise. Il savait toujours attirer l'attention sur lui. Que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Il est vrai que hurler sa présence en pleine mission de surveillance d'un trafic de drogues n'était pas vraiment... _conseillé_. Mais son partenaire ne s'attardait jamais sur ces petits détails assez essentiels au bon déroulement d'une opération de police ainsi qu'à leur survie.

Une autre semaine comme tant d'autre aux côtés de Lucifer Morningstar. Chloé avait l'habitude maintenant, un peu trop l'habitude, sans doute.

Elle se remémora également ses nombreuses tentatives d'extorsion d'informations. En ce qui concernait le thème de la soirée et l'allure de son déguisement plus exactement. Peine perdu. Pour lui. Chloé n'avait pas lâché un mot...pas un minuscule indice sur le déguisement qu'elle réservait à son partenaire de travail et...de soirée, en l'occurrence. Elle s'était contenté de lui adresser un mystérieux sourire, sourire qui avait eu tendance à accentuer la fréquence des questions de Lucifer. Chose qui n'avait pas fonctionné non plus sur elle. Chloé était heureuse d'avoir su se taire jusqu'à ce soir. Cette soirée serait nettement moins amusante sans assister à la réaction live de son partenaire en découvrant son costume.

Elle trépignait littéralement d'impatience d'arriver à ce moment précis.

Moment qui ne tarderait plus.

La jeune femme redéposa la brosse à cheveux sur la commode et jeta un œil à son réveil près de son lit : vingt heure cinq. Il n'allait plus tarder. Et elle était en retard. Chloé commença à se maquiller, son esprit s'égarant encore une fois à chaque coup de pinceau sur sa peau ou de mascara apposé sur ses longs cils.

Chloé ne s'était pas mieux comporté que Lucifer ces derniers jours. Elle aussi se posait beaucoup de questions. Que pouvait-il préparer ? Qu'avait-il donc prévu pour le reste de la nuit ? La jeune femme était parfois inquiète à ce sujet. Connaissant son partenaire, on pouvait s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur. Encore une fois...rien d'étonnant avec Lucifer Morningstar. Chloé ne s'était pas privée de l'interroger de temps à autre, l'air de rien, sur ce qu'il comptait faire après la soirée au commissariat. Et il ne s'était pas montré des plus coopératif. Si elle avait su tenir sa langue, lui redonnait littéralement un sens à l'expression : "muet comme une tombe" ! Il s'était contenté de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu à chaque fois, faisant dériver la conversation dans une autre direction avec une habilité déconcertante. Elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, elle non plus ne saurait rien avant l'heure fatidique. Ils étaient ex-aequo sur ce coup-là.

Le point qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme était la nature des activités organisées par Lucifer. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait rien de...déplacé. Non. Il avait donné sa parole. Rien de charnel. C'étaient ses propres mots. Et Lucifer n'avait qu'une parole. Elle devait lui faire confiance.

Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Chloé se mit du rouge à lèvres et s'écarta légèrement du miroir de sa chambre : observant le rendu final. Rendu qui la fit instantanément rougir. Elle se demandait si le résultat n'était pas un peu trop... _convaincant_ pour le coup. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu. Elle aurait du acheter un costume en magasin, comme pour celui de Lucifer, au lieu d'emprunter une tenue à sa colocataire.

Comment Mazekeen pouvait se promener tranquillement en ville ainsi vêtue ?

Chloé poussa un léger soupir dubitatif tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle observa d'un œil circonspect le pantalon noir en cuir extrêmement moulant qui recouvrait ses jambes fines, ainsi que ses pieds enfermés dans des bottines également noires aux talons aiguilles vertigineux. Elle espérait ne pas tomber au moindre mouvement entreprit avec ces échasses modernes. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le corsage rouge sombre au décolleté suggestif, décolleté orné d'une fine pièce de dentelle noire sur toute sa longueur. Les chaînes métalliques attachées au niveau de ses épaules cliquetèrent doucement à chacun de ses mouvements, leur contact froid sur sa peau la faisant légèrement frissonner. Chloé resserra le bracelet en cuir noir autour de son poignet gauche, bracelet composé d'une chainette noir s'attachant à un ornement ouvragé en forme de griffe argentée au niveau de son majeur.

Chloé dégagea d'un geste de la main ses longs cheveux lâchés autour de son visage, jetant également un œil incertain au collier ras-du-cou en dentelle noir autour de sa gorge. Il y avait au moins un note de simplicité dans cette tenue...excentrique. Ses oreilles n'arboraient que de simples clous noirs des plus basiques. Le maquillage élaboré ajoutait une certaine... _puissance_ à toute la tenue. Chloé avait suivi les conseils de Maze et opté pour des yeux charbonneux et une bouche rouge carmin.

Oui, il y avait de quoi rougir pour la jeune femme.

Allait-elle vraiment se présenter dans cet accoutrement au commissariat ? Au milieu de ses collègues ? Devant Dan ? Devant Lucifer ? Ce déguisement n'avait rien d'un déguisement. Chloé le trouvait un peu trop...réaliste. Accoutrée ainsi, n'importe qui aurait pu juré sans difficultés qu'elle était une Succube tout droit sortie des Enfers.

Une vraie démone...

Chloé cessa de se contempler et sortit de sa chambre, descendant précautionneusement les escaliers menant au salon. Une agréable odeur de légumes grillés vint titiller ses narines et narguer son estomac affamé. Elle arriva indemne au bas des escaliers et chercha l'origine de ces délicieuses effluves culinaires. Elle observa, interdite, Trixie et Maze découper des légumes sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Voilà un tableau des plus étrange...

Chloé s'approcha du lieu de réjouissance. Les deux nouvelles meilleures amies relevèrent la tête vers elle, les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillant à la vue de sa tenue. Un immense sourire ravie apparut bientôt sur son adorable frimousse.

"Whouaaaaaaa ! Maman, tu es superbe !", affirma la petite fille en se redressant sur son siège.

Maze souscrit à ce commentaire flatteur par un hochement de tête appréciateur dans sa direction. Si Maze était satisfaite...Que demander de plus ? Chloé rendit son sourire à Trixie et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

"Merci, _Monkey_...", répondit-elle. " Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'entrer vraiment dans la catégorie _démons_ avec cette tenue...", rajouta-t-elle, toujours septique sur le rendu final.

Elle avait plus l'impression de sortir d'un film pour adulte au contenu...discutable, plutôt que des Enfers. Maze émit un ricanement étrange à son commentaire tout en remuant le contenu de la poêle sur le feu.

"Fais-moi confiance, Chloé...Tu pourrais difficilement en être plus proche ! ", rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi mystérieusement en ajoutant une bonne dose de légume dans la poêle.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Était-ce encore une allusion à son prétendu statut de démon? Elle savait bien que Maze aimait partager le délire identitaire de Lucifer, mais...Enfin, si elle affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire...Mieux valait ne pas chercher plus loin. Chloé ne souhaitait pas se triturer les méninges à propos de leur "Diable-mythomanie" collective ce soir. Elle comptait bien s'amuser. Dès que Lucifer sonnerait à sa porte.

Trixie descendit de son siège pour mettre la table pour elle et Maze, sous le regard attentif de sa mère. Cette dernière était agréablement surprise de la nouvelle complicité que partageait sa fille et sa colocataire. Une bonne chose. La plupart du temps. Une bonne chose ce soir étant donné que Maze avait accepté de garder sa fille toute la nuit, sans contrepartie. Chloé s'accouda au comptoir en bois et interrogea une fois encore sa colocataire :

"Tu es sûre que garder Trixie cette nuit ne te pose aucun problème ? Tu n'as pas quelques criminels en cavale à attraper ? "

Maze secoua négativement de la tête tout en éteignant les feux de la cuisinière.

" Pas de problème. Je n'ai rien de prévu en ce moment. Et même s'il y en avait, je ne raterai la tête de Lucifer pour rien au monde !", ajouta-t-elle alors qu'un immense sourire naissait sur ses lèvres fines. " Comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre, d'ailleurs ? Le connaissant, j'aurai juré qu'il aurait refusé net à la simple énonciation du thème..."

Chloé piocha un légume grillé dans la poêle et l'avala sous le regard perçant de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Maze, un léger sourire mutin sur ses propres lèvres.

" Il ne sait pas ? ", s'exclama sa colocataire, incrédule.

Chloé haussa vaguement des épaules tout en s'adossant plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

" Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de lui dire...", expliqua-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

Maze sourit de tous ses dents tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, une exclamation ravie lui échappant malgré tout. Elle adressa un regard impressionné à Chloé et déclara à son tour :

" Eh bien ! Ça risque d'être... _mémorable_ !"

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit avec force dans la pièce, les deux femmes se retournant de concert en direction de la porte. Elles échangèrent un regards complices.

" Quand on parle du Diable ! ", s'exulta presque Mazekeen.

* * *

Chloé agrippa la poignée et ouvrit la porte , porte laissant entrer un Lucifer particulièrement joyeux et énergique. Comme d'habitude en somme. Elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi. Dans son état... _normal_. Pour lui. Lucifer était bizarre. Mais elle le préférait ainsi que...

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine au souvenir du Lucifer particulièrement sombre qu'elle avait côtoyé il y a encore quelques semaines . Elle n'en connaissait toujours par la raison. Et elle ne saurait sans doute jamais.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Apparemment.

Lucifer détailla d'un œil ravi la tenue de la jeune femme, cette dernière rougissant fortement sous le regard insistant de son partenaire. Elle résista à l'envie de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, un geste ridicule qui n'aurait comme conséquence d'augmenter les commentaires salaces de Lucifer à ce sujet.

Commentaires qui commencèrent évidemment à arriver.

"Inspectrice ! Vous êtes...éblouissante ! Vous auriez pu me dire que le thème était le sadomasochisme ! J'aurai pu vous conseiller ! Un très bon thème pour cette fin d'année...Il serait encore plus appréciable s'il était accompagné d'un jeu de rôle...Oh, je vous en prie, Inspectrice ! Dites-moi qu'il y a un jeu de rôle ! "

Chloé referma la porte d'entrée d'un geste un peu trop violent, ses joues sans doute aussi rouge que ses lèvres. Pourquoi donc l'avait-elle invité ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Par désespoir...Oui, ça devait être pour ça. Elle était désespérée par les réactions de cet homme. Elle se tourna vers lui, Lucifer arborant un sourire gourmand beaucoup trop prononcé à son goût. Un sourire qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

Chloé pinça fortement les lèvres, un léger sifflement traversant cette barrière. Elle adressa un regard agacé à son partenaire, partenaire pas le moins du monde gêné. Evidemment. On parlait de Lucifer. Chloé pensa au costume déposé sur son lit et se retint de sourire à son tour, sourire qui lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

Pas question.

"Lucifer ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler qu'il y a une enfant, ici ?!", le réprimanda-t-elle en désignant de la main Trixie, assise à table.

Trixie agita la main en direction de Lucifer, toujours heureuse de le revoir.

"Bonsoir, Lucifer !"

Ce dernier amorça un geste de recul, méfiant, bien que la petite fille resta à sa place. Il agita vaguement la main dans sa direction , sur ses gardes.

"Bonsoir, gamine...Restes où tu es, surtout! Et je ne fais rien de mal, Inspectrice...Je ne fais que souligner la perfection de votre tenue ! ", continua-t-il à son attention en détaillant une fois encore le déguisement de la jeune femme. " Cela me laisse espérer un déguisement tout aussi seyant à mon attention ! "

Maze ricana fortement dans son coin et Chloé lui lança un regard noir. Elle allait tout gâcher! Lucifer se tourna vers elle, intrigué par son comportement. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger sur son comportement, Chloé attira son attention :

" Allez dans ma chambre, Lucifer..."

Ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers elle, ravi. Un sourire coquin s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha un peu plus de Chloé, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de distance entre eux.

" Déjà ? Je ne pensais pas que vous succomberiez aussi vite...", s'étonna-t-il.

" ...Pour vous **_changer_** , Lucifer ! Et rien d'autre ! Votre déguisement est sur le lit...", le coupa-t-elle en le poussant vers les escaliers. " Et dépêchez-vous un peu !"

" Vous êtes la _bienvenue_ pour m'aider, Inspectrice!" , suggéra-t-il d'un ton langoureux en gravissant les premières marches de l'escalier.

Chloé secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne cesserait donc jamais...

" Quand l'Enfer gèlera, Lucifer...", rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'il arrivait en haut.

Elle l'entendit dire distinctement de là où il était avant de rejoindre Maze dans la cuisine :

"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Inspectrice : je peux arranger ça très facilement..."

Chloé sourit doucement à cette dernière phrase. Ces interactions ridiculement enfantines entre eux faisant toute la beauté de leur partenariat. Il savait lui redonner le sourire si facilement. Lui, ne tarderait pas à perdre le sien. Chloé échangeât un regard entendu avec Maze. Cette dernière lui tendit une bière fraîche qu'elle accepta.

Elles sirotèrent leur boisson tranquillement, leurs oreilles tendues en direction de l'escalier.

* * *

Lucifer passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et observa d'un œil satisfait l'antre de l'inspectrice. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et entra dans la chambre. Une salle de bain privatisée se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il s'avança près du lit, jetant un vague coup d'œil à la boîte en carton posée dessus. Sans doute son costume.

Mais Lucifer n'était pas pressé de l'enfiler. Il se demandait où sa partenaire pouvait bien cacher ses petits jouets...Il aurait peut-être le temps de fouiller la chambre...

Non...mauvaise idée. L'inspectrice allait le tuer si elle le surprenait en pleine fouille. Et il était tout sauf immortel à ses côtés. Mieux valait éviter ce dénouement fâcheux.

Il était assez surpris qu'elle ait pensé à lui pour cette soirée. Ils étaient partenaires et...amis. Enfin, il en avait l'impression. L'amitié n'était pas un concept avec lequel il était particulièrement à l'aise. Toutes ces notions humaines étaient compliquées à comprendre pour lui. Le désir était simple à interpréter...facilement traduit à niveau universel ! Mais ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux...

Lucifer caressa la surface cartonnée de la boîte sans l'ouvrir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait si elle lui en voulait encore pour son comportement lors de l'enquête sur le mariage zombie. Il savait avoir dépassé les limites cette fois-là. L'avoir blessée. Il ne s'était jamais excusé pour cela...Peut-être le devrait-il...

Mais comment s'excuser correctement sans expliquer la cause de tout ceci ? Et comment l'amener à le croire, sans la faire fuir ? Impossible. Lucifer ne voulait pas **_se_** tenter. C'était trop risqué. Il laissa échapper un long soupir avant d'ouvrir la boîte, jetant la couverture cartonnée un peu plus loin sur le lit.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Lucifer regarda d'un air dubitatif les vêtements aussi blancs que la neige renfermés dans cette boîte. Mais quel était le thème de cette soirée costumée ? Lucifer sortie une chemise blanche d'assez bonne qualité, assez semblable à celles qu'ils pouvait porter en général. Rien d'inquiétant jusqu'ici. Il déposa sur la chemise le pantalon également blanc et se figea à la vision des accessoires déposés au fond de la boîte.

 _Non..._

Il caressa la surface duveteuse du premier accessoire, interdit.

 _Hors de question._

Lucifer sentit un grand agacement prendre possession de son corps et de son esprit tandis qu'il hurlait avec force à l'intention d'une certaine personne :

" ** _I_ _NSPECTRIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEE !_ ** "

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'oubliez pas les review et une bonne fin de we ! ;p_


	3. Bien au contraire

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Merci pour vos nombreuses vues et vos reviews enthousiastes :)_

 _Un nouveau chapitre qui a besoin de votre appréciation :p_

 _Bonne lecture et bon we !_

* * *

 **BIEN AU CONTRAIRE**

* * *

" ** _NON_** ! Nonnonnonnonnon et toujours non, Inspectrice !"

Lucifer croisa les bras sur son torse et adressa un regard haineux aux vêtements dépliés sur le lit de la jeune femme - espérant peut-être ainsi les réduire en cendres. Ce qui ne marcha pas. Les vêtements étaient toujours sur la couverture de Chloé, alors qu'ils auraient du être sur une certaine personne depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

"Lucifer...", tenta-t-elle une fois encore.

Lucifer adressa un nouveau regard obstiné à l'inspectrice avant de poursuivre tout aussi vivement :

"La réponse sera toujours **_non_** quelque soit la langue, Inspectrice ! Nicht, no, nao, ekki,…"

Chloé mit ses mains sur ses hanches, elle aussi de plus en plus agacée. Elle avait d'abords apprécié le désarroi manifeste de son partenaire quant au déguisement choisi, mais son entêtement incessant à ne pas revêtir la tenue toujours dépliée sur le lit commençait sérieusement à être fatiguant.

"Pour une fois que vous utilisez votre langue intelligemment...", rétorqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

Lucifer laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs, un sourire coquin remplaçant rapidement la précédente grimace de dégoût. Il s'approcha de l'inspectrice, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage à chaque pas entreprit dans sa direction. Enfin face à elle, il susurra de sa voix délicieusement grave :

"Serait-ce une pointe de regret dans votre voix, Inspectrice ? "

Cette dernière ferma brièvement les yeux, désespérée par cette énième allusion salace. Chloé rouvrit rapidement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son partenaire, toujours un peu trop souriant à son goût. Elle en avait assez de ce débat stérile.

Lucifer enfilerait ce costume, qu'il le veuille ou non!

Il avait promis.

Ce que Chloé crut bon de lui rappeler :

" Vous aviez promis, Lucifer! Si je me rappelle bien vos mots...vous avez promis de vous comporter en _parfait_ cavalier...Je ne vois toujours pas ce cavalier sans défauts! S'il se manifeste, faites-moi signe ! Il pourrait d'ailleurs commencer par enfiler ce costume, non ?! "

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel et mis ses mains dans ses poches. Il adressa un nouveau regard mauvais au costume en question avant de protester :

" Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord pour porter des frusques aussi ridicules, Inspectrice! "

Il exagérait une fois encore. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça...

Les accessoires étaient assez simples, éventuellement, mais Chloé avait évité la traditionnelle toge angélique. Quelque chose lui disait que son partenaire aurait été nettement moins coopératif qu'en cet instant s'il avait du porter une robe informe en plus des ailes et du cerceau doré. Non. La jeune femme avait fait preuve d'une certaine indulgence pour les principales pièces du déguisement. Il y avait mille fois pire que cela en magasin de nos jours. Lucifer pouvait s'estimer heureux !

Elle jeta un œil distrait aux petites ailes duveteuses posées sur le lit à côté du cerceau en métal. Elle trépignait d'impatience de voir Lucifer affublé de ces mignons accessoires. Cela lui fit penser qu'elle aurait du se munir d'un appareil photo pour l'occasion. Avec un peu de chance, Maze aurait la même idée qu'elle.

Avec un peu de chance.

" Lucifer...Vous étiez d'accords pour que je m'occupe de votre costume ! Nous avions un marché, n'est-ce-pas?", réessaya la jeune femme.

Une dernière tentative qui fit mouche.

Chloé savait qu'elle l'avait coincé. Lucifer ne brisait jamais un marché. Elle tenait cette information de lui-même. Rien n'était plus sacré pour lui, hormis la vérité en toutes circonstances. Un peu trop de vérité parfois...Trop souvent, même.

Lucifer sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais les mots vinrent à lui manquer. Car il n'y avait rien à dire. Chloé avait raison. Il le savait. Son partenaire lança des regards désabusés à la tenue et à l'inspectrice. Regards qu'elle trouva particulièrement adorables à cet instant. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps...D'être adorable. Indirectement. C'est dans ces moments-là que Chloé appréciait le plus sa compagnie.

Lucifer rendit enfin les armes, un profond soupir de frustration s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il enlevait un peu trop brusquement sa veste Prada pour la jeter un peu plus loin sur le lit. Montrant une dernière fois sa profonde révulsion à enfiler cette tenue vestimentaire des plus grotesques à ses yeux. Chloé lui adressa un sourire satisfait tout en lui tendant le déguisement. Lucifer retint difficilement une nouvelle grimace de dégoût avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain de l'inspectrice, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte sur son passage.

Une fois son partenaire à l'intérieur, Chloé laissa elle aussi échapper un léger soupir.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

Car c'était cela le but de toute cette manœuvre : s'amuser. Un défi complexe pour la jeune femme en ce qui concernait cette soirée. Une soirée à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Pour elle et pour lui. Chloé entendit vaguement Lucifer grommeler quelques insanités sur les marchés et les déguisements "humains". Elle prit la boîte vide, toujours sur le lit, et alla la ranger dans sa commode près de la salle de bain.

"Cessez de râler, Lucifer!", le nargua-t-elle de là où elle se trouvait. " Si vous êtes réellement le Diable, vous devriez voir cela comme une...opportunité de renouer avec vos racines ! Après tout, le Diable est un ange déchu...", exposa-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible en refermant le tiroir de la commode.

Elle entendit Lucifer émettre une exclamation moqueuse de la salle de bain à sa remarque. La jeune femme se décala du meuble et s'approcha doucement de la porte, s'adossant au chambranle de celle-ci. De cette position, elle pouvait voir son partenaire se débattre avec le pantalon blanc près de la baignoire. Image qui donna immédiatement le sourire à l'inspectrice.

" C'est très gentil de votre part, Inspectrice...mais mes racines sont situées légèrement plus haut ! Ce sont plus des _nuages_ que des protubérances boueuses, d'ailleurs ! Et je ne souhaites pas particulièrement renouer avec les emplumés qui me servent de famille...", marmonna-t-il en tirant d'un geste brusque le pantalon jusqu'à ses hanches.

Chloé ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, son esprit complètement absorbé par une nouvelle image. Une image nettement moins plaisante. Lucifer, toujours occupé à déblatérer des inepties sur le Paradis et les Anges, s'était tourné dos à la porte; se penchant vers le sol pour attraper la chemise de même couleur. Permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de contempler sans retenue les profondes marques entre ses omoplates.

Des marques qui faisant naître en Chloé un flot de questions assez...conséquent.

Elle les avait brièvement aperçu la première fois au penthouse de Lucifer, une vue succincte d'une douleur atroce. Car des cicatrices aussi profondes aussi...volumineuses ne pouvaient pas être...agréables. Pas le moins du monde. Une observation qui effrayait la jeune femme. Qui lui donnait envie de serrer Lucifer dans ses bras aussi longtemps que possible. Ce dernier avait insinué l'implication de son père dans cet acte barbare...Comment un père pouvait...Comment un _parent_ pouvait même envisager pareil traitement envers la chair de sa chair ? En tant que mère, cette idée était tout bonnement insupportable pour Chloé.

Impensable. Inimaginable.

Elle se souvenait vaguement des explications de son partenaire. Ses ailes...Mazekeen. Des explications sans aucun sens. La première étant sûrement la plus proche de la vérité : son père responsable de cette souffrance. Lucifer manifestait toujours une haine tenace envers son paternel...Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux ? En plus de cet acte criminel et barbare...

Le saurait-elle un jour ?

Probablement jamais.

Pas tant que Lucifer s'obstinerait à se coller l'identité du Seigneur des Enfers à tout bout de champs. Définitivement jamais, donc.

Chloé fit remonter son regard des cicatrices vers le haut du dos pour finalement rencontrer les yeux sombres de Lucifer. Il tenait toujours la chemise dans ses mains et s'était légèrement tourné vers la porte, cachant en partie son dos mutilé. Un large sourire enjôleur naquit sur ses lèvres, des petites rides à la commissure de celles-ci accentuant la beauté de ses traits.

Beauté ?

 _Non...Non, non, non et non !_ Chloé ne voulait pas glisser sur cette pente. Surtout pas !

Lucifer n'était pas beau ! Enfin...Si, quand même un petit peu...un petit peu beaucoup...

" Vous avez le droit de toucher, Inspectrice...", l'invita-t-il d'une voix suave en enfilant enfin la chemise blanche, ne laissant entrevoir que son torse glabre et subtilement musclé.

Chloé sentit une chaleur étouffante enflammer ses joues et le reste de son visage. Elle devait probablement être aussi écarlate que son corsage. La jeune femme détourna la tête, focalisant son attention n'importe où ailleurs que le corps horriblement tentant de son partenaire. Elle répliqua d'une voix mal assurée :

" Merci, mais non merci! Je ne tiens pas vraiment à rendre mon repas, Lucifer..."

Ce dernier rit succinctement à sa remarque, mais ne releva pas. Chloé s'éloigna de la porte pour s'assoir sur son lit en attendant que son partenaire daigne réapparaître aussi angélique que le déguisement le lui permettrait. Et aussi pour reprendre contenance. Elle sentait encore une douce chaleur au niveau de ses joues, une chaleur qui vint davantage titiller son épiderme à la pensée du corps dénudé de Lucifer et de son regard...

une entrée directe vers le principe même de la luxure et du désir. L'inspectrice ferma les yeux avec force, espérant ainsi dompter les quelques égarements circonstanciels de son esprit.

Pas question de tomber dans ses filets ! C'était elle la démone ce soir...et lui le parfait angelot. Si quelqu'un devait être tenté cette nuit, ce serait lui...

Une idée intéressante.

Qui aurait le mérite d'amuser la jeune femme. Ils étaient déjà bien partis pour inverser les rôles, non ? Autant aller un peu plus loin...

Chloé entendit le grincement de la porte menant à la salle de bain et se tourna instinctivement en direction du bruit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, assez étonnée par le rendu final. Lucifer sortit de la salle de bain sans un regard pour l'inspectrice avant de se poster devant elle, la mine sombre. Chloé le détailla attentivement, ravie et interloquée à la fois.

Il est vrai que les minuscules ailes duveteuses en partie visibles au-delà de ses flancs étaient assez ridicules, tout comme le cerceau doré tanguant d'avant en arrière au grès de ses mouvements. Pour le reste...Lucifer était assez séduisant...Pas comme d'habitude... _Nouvellement_ séduisant. Le blanc lui allait à merveille, accentuant la perfection de sa peau. Son partenaire fit un bref mouvement d'épaules, apparemment mal à l'aise avec ses accessoires grotesques. L'inspectrice jaugea d'un air appréciateur la chemise en coton en partie retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, ses poignets munis de bracelets en cuirs argentés. Il n'y avait rien à redire quand au pantalon.

L'ensemble donnait un résultat à la fois magnifique et ridicule.

Une pointe de ridicule qui menaça de provoquer une crise de fou rire chez la jeune femme. Chose que Lucifer sembla pressentir, lançant à sa partenaire un regard mauvais tout en tirant un peu sur les pans de sa chemise. Chloé retint son rire de justesse, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles face à la tête de Lucifer.

Ça en valait vraiment le coup.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les humains sont persuadés que anges rime avec _blanc_! ", s'énerva-t-il en jetant un regard dubitatif à sa tenue dans le miroir, un frisson d'écœurement perturbant les traits de son visage. " Ils ont lu ça où ? Dans la Bible ? Un ramassis d'imbécillités, Inspectrice ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir...Et le cerceau ? C'est quoi le délire ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'on joue au frisbee avec ?!...Parce que c'est la seule utilité qu'on pourrait éventuellement lui attribuer ! "

"Je trouve que ça vous va très bien, Lucifer...Vous devriez venir comme ça plus souvent, d'ailleurs !", déclara l'inspectrice en tournant autour de lui.

Lucifer leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il lui en coûtait beaucoup pour ne pas arracher le déguisement et le réduire en minuscules confettis. De toute évidence. Chloé savourait sa victoire. Voir son partenaire accoutré de la sorte était bien plus jouissif qu'elle aurait pu le penser.

Cette nouvelle année était réellement pleine de promesses.

L'inspectrice n'aurait jamais cru être autant impatiente d'arriver au commissariat à cette occasion.

Son partenaire attendit aussi patiemment qu'il lui était possible qu'elle cesse de tourner autour de lui avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête. Un sourire que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire disparaître. Lucifer plissa les yeux, sondant de son regard noir celui de Chloé, suspicieux.

"C'est pour ça que vous m'avez invité ? ", insinua-t-il dans un souffle.

Chloé fit mine de ne pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles, plissant les yeux d'incompréhension. Lucifer ne fut pas dupe pour autant. Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux de son partenaire, une lueur qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Une lueur inquiétante, cependant. Elle connaissait suffisamment Lucifer pour savoir qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

Il cessa de la fixer au bout d'un temps et se dirigea vers le couloir, sous le regard inquiet de Chloé. Lucifer se tourna vers elle sur le pas de la porte et tendit la main dans sa direction, l'invitant à le suivre.

" Ne faisons pas attendre vos collègues, Inspectrice...Après tout, il serait vraiment criminel de ne pas montrer votre magnifique tenue au reste du commissariat ! ", dit-il d'un ton anormalement calme.

Un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Chloé.

Bien au contraire.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _La suite de Devil's Never Afraid devrait suivre d'ici demain...éventuellement._

 _Et Hell Sweet Hell rapidement derrière_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews :)_


	4. Ensemble

_Bonsoir !_

 _Pardon pour l'attente : gros manque de motivation et d'inspiration jusqu'à hier soir et ce matin ! Vive les éclairs de génies :p_

 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous fera rire autant qu'il m'a fait rire :)_

 _Bonne lecture et bon reviews !_

* * *

 **ENSEMBLE**

* * *

" Vous allez bouder toute la soirée ? " , demanda Chloé, exaspérée par le mutisme de son partenaire.

Chloé avait tenu bon jusqu'ici. Faisant fi de l'inhabituel silence vocal de Lucifer. Très inhabituel. Voir rarissime. Il n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis leur départ, le voyage en voiture – celle de Lucifer – étant particulièrement calme. Tellement calme que la jeune femme était maintenant capable de distinguer à l'oreille les différents types de vents, d'alizés ou de brises fréquents en cette soirée du trente-et-un. Preuve qu'il y avait un problème. _Silence_ ne rimait pas le moins du monde avec Lucifer Morningstar. _Vacarme...Tapage nocturne...Nuisance vocale._..étaient nettement plus appropriés par rapport au personnage.

Enfin arrivés à destination, – Lucifer se garant habilement et silencieusement sur une place libre du parking attenant au commissariat – l'inspectrice avait malheureusement épuisé toute sa patience et diplomatie judicieusement emmagasinée pour cette maudite soirée. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il fallait de la patience avec cet homme ! Beaucoup de patience...

Elle observa Lucifer tourner la clé de contact et éteindre le moteur alors que son esprit s'égarait sur le moment précédant ce mutisme insupportable.

Chloé avait beau avoir fait un effort remarquable pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement de Lucifer, Maze ne s'était pas embarrassée de ces civilités. L'inspectrice n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un rire aussi fort et aussi longtemps. Il avait fallu au moins dix bonnes minutes pour ne plus être interrompue par son rire cristallin et horriblement moqueur. Lucifer avait d'ailleurs fait preuve d'une assez remarquable maîtrise de soi...bien que le regard qu'il avait lancé à Mazekeen aurait aisément pu tuer n'importe qui. Chloé avait guetté l'explosion imminente de son partenaire...Une nouvelle désapprobation retentissante pour le choix de costume suivi d'une proposition mal-placée de strip-tease...quelque chose du genre. Elle commençait à le connaître. Malheureusement. Mais non...rien de tout cela. Il s'était contenté de lancer des regards assassins à sa colocataire alors que celle-ci s'empressait de le photographier sous tous les angles avec son portable.

Trixie s'était également précipitée vers son partenaire, étreignant avec force sa taille et l'implorant de prendre une photo ensemble. Là encore, Chloé se serait attendue à un refus net et catégorique suivi d'une explication complexe sur sa position de Seigneur des Ténèbres lésée par cet accoutrement ridicule. Toujours rien. Lucifer avait bien sursauté au contact de la petite fille, amorçant un geste de recul, pour finalement pousser un profond soupir de résignation avant d'accepter d'un bref hochement de tête.

Il s'était laissé faire, anormalement stoïque. S'en était presque... _décevant_ pour la jeune femme. Elle espérait en partie profiter du dégoût manifeste de son partenaire pour le thème afin de passer une bonne soirée. Échanger des piques avec Lucifer valait mieux que rester bêtement plantée au milieu des magnifiques et heureux couples du poste de police.

D'où son agacement grandissant envers Lucifer.

Ce dernier se tourna enfin vers elle, son visage exprimant alors une sincère incompréhension.

" Je vous demande pardon, Inspectrice ? "

Cette dernière poussa un long soupir et ouvrit la portière.

" Vous êtes inhabituellement silencieux, Lucifer...Je ne serais pas contre cette attitude en temps normal, ça me soulagerait d'ailleurs grandement, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous ce soir! " , s'énerva la jeune femme en refermant la portière derrière elle.

Lucifer sortir également de la corvette, le cerceau oscillant dangereusement d'avant en arrière à chaque mouvement. Son partenaire l'empoigna à deux mains - sur les nerfs - et entreprit de le stabiliser au-dessus de son crâne. Il abaissa les bras, un regard mauvais sur l'accessoire avant de focaliser son attention sur Chloé, adossée contre la carrosserie. Elle pinça fortement les lèvres et toussa, essayant ainsi d'endiguer son rire narquois qui menaçait de sortir à tout instant. Se moquer ouvertement de son costume n'était pas une bonne idée, pas si elle souhaitait entendre à nouveau la voix grave et charmeuse de Lucifer ce soir.

" Oh, et qu'attendiez-vous donc de moi ce soir ? ", la questionna-t-il, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Et voilà. Lucifer en pleine action. Séduction, allusion salace...Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi comme cavalier ? _Pourquoi ?_ Chloé pinça plus fortement ses lèvres, d'agacement cette fois-ci et laissa un faible sifflement s'échapper de cette barrière labiale. Lucifer continuait à la fixer avec son air charmeur et séducteur numéro un du monde terrestre. La jeune femme se redressa et contourna doucement la voiture.

" Que vous soyez vous-même, Lucifer...", l'encouragea-t-elle.

Une erreur. Elle le savait avant même que les mots ne sortent inexorablement de sa bouche. Mots qui ravirent bien évidemment son partenaire, y voyant une autorisation pour laisser libre cours à son charme naturel et à sa personnalité...excentrique. Chloé s'arrêta au niveau des phares et leva un doigt autoritaire en direction de son partenaire, celui-ci étant sur le point de répliquer quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre.

" Ne dites pas un mot! Je retire ce que j'ai dit...Contentons-nous d'aller à cette maudite fête...", le menaça-t-elle avant de le dépasser.

Lucifer la suivit docilement sans oublier de formuler son obéissance :

" A vos ordres, **_Maîtresse_** !"

Formulation qui fit de nouveau rougir la jeune femme. Elle aurait du le savoir. Cette tenue provocante était un véritable cadeau pour son partenaire, lui offrant de nombreuses possibilités de blagues et insinuations inappropriées à lancer à la figure de Chloé. Figure dont la coloration devenait beaucoup trop semblable à celle d'une tomate mûre. Ils marchèrent à leur aise en direction du commissariat, le silence uniquement perturbé par le bruit du ressort maintenant le cerceau au-dessus de la tête de Lucifer.

Décidément, le silence la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise ce soir. Sans doute parce qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable envers lui. Et parce que ce silence avait plus l'air d'une punition qu'autre chose. Elle risqua un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction : Lucifer regardait devant lui, pensif. Pas plus énervé que d'habitude, pas selon la jeune femme en tout cas. Juste...dans son monde. Un monde _silencieux_ pour une fois. C'était assez plaisant de capturer ce genre d'image. Un Lucifer calme...pensif...et non dans une constante provocation. Un Lucifer plus...doux...plus humain.

Chloé regarda à nouveau devant elle et se racla la gorge, attirant volontairement l'attention de son partenaire sur elle.

" Alors...Pourquoi étiez-vous si silencieux ? ", lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Lucifer haussa vaguement des épaules, les petites ailes blanches suivant son mouvement, sous le regard interrogateur de l'inspectrice.

" Pour rien, Inspectrice...Je réfléchissais, c'est tout...", dit-il, assez vague.

Chloé s'arrêta. Lucifer fit de même se retournant vers elle, intrigué. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et secoua la tête, incrédule. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe par son attitude.

" Lucifer...Vous...Vous _réfléchissez_ ?! C'est donc possible ?! ", s'exclama-t-elle en feignant une sincère surprise.

L'inquiétude qui se reflétait jusqu'alors dans les yeux sombres de son partenaire se transforma rapidement en agacement. Il lâcha un bruyant soupir tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches sous le rire de la jeune femme. Cette dernière revint à sa hauteur, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" _Hinhinhin_...Très drôle, Inspectrice !", marmonna-t-il en partant d'un pas plus rapide vers le commissariat.

Chloé le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et lui prit doucement le bras, l'enjoignant à ralentir la cadence. Ce qu'il fit instinctivement alors qu'elle glissait son bras au creux du sien. Cette proximité sembla calmer la mauvaise humeur de Lucifer et le rendit à nouveau muet. Il parut désarçonné par son geste – peu accommodé aux démonstrations affectives - , mais ne s'écarta pas de son étreinte. Chloé cru le voir rougir dans la pénombre, mais en y regardant de plus près, son teint était tout à fait normal. Son imagination sans doute, ou la lumière des réverbères. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son avant-bras et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

" Alors ? A quoi donc pensiez-vous ? "

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'insistance de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils continuèrent à marcher, plus lentement que précédemment.

" C'est un secret, Inspectrice...", répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux qui attisa la curiosité de Chloé.

Un secret ? Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec le reste de la soirée? Où elle serait littéralement à sa merci ? Une idée qui ne plaisait guère. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela brièvement que c'était donnant-donnant. Lui-même était à sa merci pour une partie de la soirée...Oui, c'était vrai. Mais tout de même...Elle n'était pas aussi diabolique que Lucifer! Elle subissait plus son partenaire que lui ne la subissait. Enfin, c'était son ressenti. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Que pouvait-il bien trafiquer ? Elle devait enquêter...Discrètement...C'était ça son boulot après tout !

" Je croyais que vous ne mentiez jamais...", tenta l'inspectrice sur un ton un peu trop innocent.

Lucifer se contenta de sourire avant de déclarer :

" Je ne mens pas, Inspectrice. Un secret n'est pas un mensonge. Si je voulais vous mentir, j'aurais dis que je pensais à vous...complètement nue, dans mon lit et...Non, attendez ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon exemple de mensonge..."

" **_Okay_** ! ", l'interrompit la jeune femme en dégageant son bras. " Un Lucifer silencieux, ce n'est pas si mal tout compte fait ! "

Elle le dépassa, l'exaspération lui permettant d'avancer beaucoup plus rapidement. Lucifer la rattrapa sans difficulté, toujours souriant et toujours agaçant.

" Pourquoi ? Je suis plus _irrésistible_ si je me tais ? ", susurra-t-il de sa voix grave invocatrice de luxure.

" Beaucoup plus supportable! ", répliqua Chloé d'un ton cinglant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du commissariat, la porte principale à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. L'inspectrice entendit Lucifer faire claquer sa langue de désapprobation avant de la sermonner d'un ton boudeur :

" Je crains que votre déguisement ne déteigne sur vous, Inspectrice...Et pas dans le sens que j'espérais...Que voilà une démone particulièrement hargneuse ! "

Chloé s'arrêta une fois encore, non loin de la porte. Des collègues, eux aussi déguisés, les dépassèrent tout en leur adressant un coup d'œil intrigué. Chloé ne leur prêta aucune attention, se retournant vivement vers son partenaire. Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder avec sérénité, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres. Elle le fusilla du regard et rétorqua à son tour :

" Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en être autant avec le vôtre, Lucifer..."

" Ne désespérez pas, Inspectrice ! Cette nuit est réputée pour être pleine de surprises !", s'exclama-t-il gaiement avant d'avancer vers la porte.

Chloé le regarda faire, partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et fit une légère révérence en sa direction. Un geste anodin et potentiellement ridicule s'il était tenté par n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Lucifer n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était une parfaite révérence, semblable à celle qu'on ne pouvait voir que sur grand écran ou dans des réceptions chics. Chloé sourit doucement et s'avança lentement vers lui, ses émotions négatives facilement éventées par son geste. Il se redressa et tendit une main vers elle, tenant toujours la porte de l'autre, son éternel sourire coquin arboré sur ses lèvres.

"Y-allons-nous, Inspectrice ? " , l'invita-t-il galamment.

Cette dernière lui offrit sa main, Lucifer refermant ses doigts autour et caressant brièvement sa paume de son pouce. Une caresse qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer ensemble dans le bâtiment.

Ange et démon.

Ensemble.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _Bientôt la suite promis...dans une semaine normalement au plus tard. D'abord Helle sweet hell et devil's never afraid !_

 _Vivement l'épisode 12 :p_


	5. Prendre le Diable au dépourvu

_Bonsoir !_

 _Petite info : je n'ai pas l'épisode 13 ( je le garde bien au chaud en attendant le mois de mai) donc, please, aucun spoil dans les reviews !_

 _Voici la suite tant attendue de ce fameux bal costumé :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **PRENDRE LE DIABLE AU** **DÉPOURVU**

* * *

Chloé descendit précautionneusement l'escalier central du commissariat, priant à chaque marche foulée par ces talons vertigineux de ne pas finir sur les fesses.

Un spectacle qui réjouirait sans le moindre doute son partenaire. Un spectacle qu'elle refusait d'envisager. Elle agrippa fermement la rampe autour de laquelle étaient enroulés des luminaires aux teintes rouges et blanches – ceux-ci formant un rideau lumineux entre la dite-rampe et les marches de l'escalier – et descendit les trois dernières marches sans le moindre incident.

Elle se permit une petite exclamation victorieuse et regarda enfin autour d'elle, ses yeux jusqu'alors fermement fixés sur ses pieds à l'équilibre bancale. Elle entendit vaguement Lucifer ronchonner quelque chose à ses côtés, mais n'y préta pas attention, celle-ci totalement occupée à assimiler la magnifique décoration des lieux.

Chloé avait du mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait bien au commissariat. Son lieu de travail. Les personnes responsables de la décoration avait fait un travail extraordinaire, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Un immense tapis noir partait de la base de l'escalier jusqu'au fond du poste. Tous les bureaux – le sien inclus – avaient été repoussés le long des murs et recouverts de nappes pourpres et blanches. Ces bureaux étant ordinairement utiles à l'investigation et à la résolution de nombreux crimes se contenteraient de servir de supports pour les divers mets et boissons de la soirée. Quelques tables blanches design avaient été disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, de part et d'autre du tapis noir : offrant ainsi un contraste intéressant à l'œil. La base de chaque table était entourée de plumes blanches et duveteuses. Chloé jeta un œil au plafond. Les spots criards avaient été cachés par de longues banderoles en tissu blanches, noires et pourpres, celles-ci également surmontées de luminaires identiques à ceux de l'escalier. L'inspectrice avait l'impression d'avoir un ciel de feux et de lumières au-dessus de sa tête.

C'était vraiment magnifique.

Un avis que ne partageait apparemment pas Lucifer. Evidemment. A quoi s'attendait-elle franchement ?

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse à la vue des décorations du lieu. Chloé cessa de regarder autour d'elle pour focaliser son regard gris sur son partenaire bougon. Ce dernier s'éloigna de l'escalier principal pour approcher d'une table recouverte de plumes blanches et noires, l'inspectrice sur ses talons. Il prit une plume noire entre ses doigts, la jaugeant du regard avant de la laisser retomber doucement sur la table.

" Vous étiez censée m'inviter à un bal costumé pour adultes, Inspectrice...", la sermonna-t-il d'un ton revêche. " Pas à un bal de promo ! Je veux dire...Regardez-moi ces ridicules fanfreluches! C'est d'un ringard ! Presque aussi ringard que vous...Toutes ces visites au Lux ne vous ont donc rien appris ? Il manque clairement l'essentiel à une fête digne de ce nom, Inspectrice ! "

Cette dernière plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres sous cette remarque désobligeante. _Ringarde_ ? Elle ? Elle n'était pas certaine que Lucifer ait parfaitement assimilé le concept de parfait cavalier. Rien d'étonnant en somme. La jeune femme secoua la tête de dépit et répondit sarcastique :

" Oui, vous avez raison...Il n'y pas assez de femmes nues ici...C'est un véritable scandale!"

Lucifer se tourna vers elle, un air entendu sur son visage.

" Vous voyez ? Vous êtes d'accord, vous aussi! Si jamais vous désirez remédier à cette malheureuse situation, Inspectrice...", lui proposa-t-il de sa voix suave sous le regard courroucé de la jeune femme. " Quoique je ne sois pas encore certain que nous y gagnons au change : cette tenue vous va à ravir et ça me chagrinerai de ne plus vous voir avec...En d'autres circonstances, pourquoi pas, mais..."

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration tout en s'accoudant à la table blanche, ses longs cheveux venant en partie cacher son visage crispé. Elle ne devait pas le tuer. Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Un très mauvaise idée. Lucifer était son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait pas le massacrer en plein milieu du commissariat. Lucifer continua à lancer des regards désapprobateurs à la disposition des lieux et aux personnes autour de lui. Certains déguisements semblaient l'agacer grandement. Comme les cornes et la petite queue de diablotin arborés par la plupart des convives de la soirée. Ces simples accessoires paraissaient irriter au plus haut point son partenaire. Chloé n'en était pas étonnée. Lorsqu'on s'appropriait aussi pleinement l'identité du Diable, toute représentation erronée de sa personne devait être particulièrement blessante.

" Je regrette d'avoir laissé mon arme à la maison...", marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même, ses envies meurtrières toujours bien présentes dans son esprit.

Lucifer reporta son attention sur elle, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Il haussa des épaules, agacé par le poids des ailes sur celles-ci et laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience avant d'expliquer à la jeune femme :

"Malheureusement, les démons n'ont pas d'arme à feu. Des fouets, des lances, des couteaux ou encore des aiguilles sont plus efficaces pour torturer les Âmes Damnées, Inspectrice ! Certains utilisent leur corps aussi...Un corps que je serai _ravi_ de subir, d'ailleurs...", insinua-t-il en lançant un nouveau regard appréciateur à la tenue aguicheuse de Chloé.

L'inspectrice leva les yeux au ciel et se planta en face de son partenaire, leurs visages uniquement séparés de quelques centimètres. Lucifer ne recula pas face à cette soudaine proximité. Il se contenta de regarder alternativement les lèvres de la jeune femme et le reste de son visage, une lueur indescriptible se reflétant au fond de ses yeux.

"Ne me tentez pas, Lucifer...", l'avertit Chloé d'un ton anormalement calme.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, son souffle venant chatouiller le nez de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière ne recula pas non plus, peu dérangée par cette proximité. Proximité allait de pair avec lui. Proximité qui la plongeait systématiquement dans des sensations à la fois délicieuses et inacceptables. Ils restèrent ainsi, proches l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à presque se frôler. Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit davantage. Il déclara dans un souffle, souffle allant caresser la peau de Chloé :

"La tentation est dans ma nature, Inspectrice..."

Bien sûr. Lucifer était le principe de tentation même. Même accoutré ainsi...tout en lui incitait à la luxure, au désir...au lâcher-prise. Sans doute moins qu'en temps normal – les petites ailes duveteuses dans son dos et le cerceau bancal sur son crâne diminuaient drastiquement son charme naturel - mais toujours tentant. Très tentant. Néanmoins, la seule tentation à laquelle l'inspectrice était susceptible de succomber ce soir était le meurtre. La tentation était grande, effectivement. Chloé sourit également à sa remarque et détourna le regard, caressant du bout des doigts les plumes éparpillées sur la table.

" Pas ce soir, Lucifer." , le contredit-elle. " Ce soir, vous n'êtes qu'un innocent et pur angelot à mon service ! "

Son partenaire tiqua au mot "angelot" et "innocent", ouvrant la bouche pour émettre une énième objection à sa condition d'esclave blanchâtre. Il fut interrompu dans son élan par la voix railleuse de son ex-mari :

" On ne te l'as pas dit, Chloé ? Les miracles ne sont plus trop d'actualité ! "

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant fortement à cette voix, Chloé souriant davantage face à sa réaction exaspérée. Elle aperçut Dan derrière son partenaire. Celui-ci se retourna vers son ex, énervé :

"Regardez qui voilà... _Saint-Crétin_ ! Ou devrais-je dire... _Saint **e** -Crétin **e**_ ? ", supposa-t-il, hilare après avoir jaugé du regard le déguisement du dit-crétin.

Dan lui adressa un regard noir, regard noir nettement moins menaçant de par son aspect général. Si Chloé trouvait Lucifer assez ridicule dans sa tenue, Daniel n'était vraiment pas en reste. Le charisme de son partenaire arrivait malgré tout à annihiler en partie le côté grotesque de son déguisement. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour son ex-conjoint. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle qu'offrait Daniel, un rire tenace menaçant de sortir à tout instant. Heureusement pour elle, Dan était bien trop occupé à lancer des regards haineux à Lucifer pour noter sa propre hilarité. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle inviter Lucifer était une bonne idée : il constituait une parfaite diversion. Daniel avait également opté pour le côté angélique...en nettement moins...subtil. Il revêtait une sorte de toge blanche tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, toge cintrée à la taille par un élastique argenté. Il avait des sandales noires aux pieds, une sorte de perruque blonde de basse qualité sur le crâne. Ses petites ailes blanches étaient plus rigides que celles de Lucifer, leurs pointes dépassant des épaules imposantes de son ex-conjoint. Ce dernier cessa de fixer d'un œil mauvais Lucifer pour attarder son regard sur Chloé.

" Chloé...tu es magnifique...", la complimenta-t-il, sincère.

La jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil Lucifer lancer à son tour un regard mauvais à Dan, elle n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi. Chloé ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

"Merci, Dan. C'est...", commença-t-elle.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur Lucifer qui l'interrompit bruyamment par un soupir exaspéré. Chloé et Dan se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués.

" _Ouiouioui_ , merci ! Elle est magnifique comme toujours ! ", déblatéra rapidement son partenaire.

Une déblatération qui fit rougir la jeune femme, agréablement surprise par ce compliment indirect.

" Malheureusement, on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous...", poursuivit Lucifer sur un ton faussement navré. " Quel ange êtes-vous censé représenter par ce ridicule accoutrement ? "

Chloé s'évertua à rester maitresse d'elle-même, un fou rire incontrôlable menaçant une fois encore de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle regarda alternativement Daniel et Lucifer, déglutissant difficilement sous le rire bloqué dans sa gorge. Heureusement pour elle, le brouhaha ambiant prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et masquait en grande partie ses toussotements – vestiges de son rire à demi-contrôlé.

" L'archange Gabriel...", répondit très lentement Daniel, les muscles de sa mâchoire fortement contractés par la tension.

Chloé aurait parié que son ex-conjoint mettait actuellement tout en œuvre pour éviter de frapper Lucifer en plein milieu du commissariat, bal costumé ou non. Elle était d'ailleurs impressionnée par son sang-froid. Lucifer pouffa à sa réponse, prenant appui sur la table blanche, hilare. Il se tourna vers l'inspectrice, montrant du doigt Daniel, toujours plié en deux de rire. Il se redressa au bout de quelques secondes, les larmes aux yeux sous l'œil assassin de Dan.

" Désolé...Je n'ai jamais vu une représentation aussi navrante de Gabriel. Ou plutôt _Gabrielle_...Les textes bibliques se trompent toujours, Inspectrice...Je ne cesse de vous le rappeler ! " , continua-t-il à son intention, sous le regard dubitatif de Dan. " De plus, ma sœur a horreur des robes ! Elle est davantage adepte des armures ou de toute autre tenue masculine, mais pas d'inquiétude Daniel ! Cette...robe vous va à ravir ! Je vous pardonne cette erreur d'interprétation ! "

Chloé pinça fortement les lèvres : entre la mine sincèrement navrée de Lucifer et le teint rouge de Daniel...il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas éclater de rire. Voire quasi impossible. Ella choisit cet instant providentiel pour apparaître à côté de Daniel.

" Salut tout le monde ! Prêts pour faire la fête ? " , s'exclama-t-elle, motivée.

Ella portait une charmante robe noire bouffante, les manches en dentelle de même teinte recouvraient l'entièreté de ses bras. Elle portait des bas résilles noires ainsi que des talons à bout rond de même couleur. L'unique note de couleur se trouvait dans ses cheveux : un serre-tête rouge vif surmonté de deux petites cornes. La légiste avait apparemment réussi à atteindre le bar, cette dernière tenant dans une main une coupe de champagne rosé.

Une fois encore, Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation outrée à la vue de la jeune femme. Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Lucifer leva les bras en l'air, une sincère incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

" Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer l'origine de cette interprétation saugrenue de ma personne ?!" , les implora-t-ils presque.

Chloé secoua la tête, interdite. Tout comme Dan et Ella. De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi énervé ? Lucifer poussa un profond soupir d'impatience face à leur manque de réaction et pointa un doigt rageur sur les cornes rouges arborées par Ella.

" Pourquoi m'imaginer avec des cornes, Inspectrice ? Est-ce que vous voyez des cornes ridicules sur mon crâne, hein ? " , s'énerva-t-il.

"Laissez-moi réfléchir...", murmura Chloé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le titiller à ce propos.

Son partenaire lui adressa un regard mauvais alors que Dan le narguait à son tour :

" Jouer l'ange docile et vertueux n'est vraiment pas votre fort, Lucifer..."

" Oui, je dois dire que je suis assez déçue par votre prestation de ce soir...", renchérit la légiste, sirotant doucement le contenu de son verre.

Lucifer se tourna vers Ella, mettant ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste vif :

" Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis **PAS** un acteur ! Et...", poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Daniel. " Vous ne pourriez être plus proche de la vérité, Inspecteur _Crétin_...L'obéissance aveugle n'a jamais été mon fort, mon Père peut en témoigner! Mais...comme dit le proverbe: l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Regardez-vous, Daniel : on pourrait difficilement croire qu'il y a un homme là-dessous!"

Une échappatoire. Vite. Très vite.

Pour elle et pour la bagarre imminente. Elle ne pouvait plus maîtriser ce rire qui briserait le sceau hermétique de ses lèvres à tout instant. Et Dan épuisait dangereusement ses réserves de sang-froid, son poing fortement contracté le long de son flanc. Chloé regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une bonne excuse pour s'éloigner avec Lucifer. Elle aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce un espace photo personnalisé pour l'occasion. Un immense panorama avait été apposé sur le mur, une partie recouverte de flammes et l'autre moitié représentant les doux nuages du Paradis.

Chloé prit sans ménagement Lucifer par le bras et le tira dans cette direction, s'excusant au passage auprès de Ella et de son ex-mari :

" On revient tout de suite ! "

" Inspectrice, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'étais en pleine conversation avec **_Daniella_** ! " , demanda son partenaire, cette dernière le tirant toujours par le bras dans son sillage.

Chloé poussa Lucifer sur l'emplacement nuageux et elle prit place sur la partie enflammée tout en l'admonestant vigoureusement :

" Vous vous êtes suffisamment moqué de lui pour le reste de la soirée, Lucifer ! "

Lucifer mit à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches, peu impressionné par le ton agressif de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle, leurs visages se frôlant presque. Il afficha un sourire mutin et rétorqua:

" Je venais à peine de commencer, _Love._.."

" Lucifer...Dan n'est pas votre cavalier! Je le suis ! Ce qui veut dire que vous devez combler toutes mes envies jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'en aller...Et ça commence par une photo souvenir ! " , décréta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle le prit par les épaules et le força à se tourner face à l'objectif. Le photographe attendait patiemment qu'ils daignent tout deux faire risette à l'objectif. Chloé se mit à ses côtés, leur épaules collées l'une à l'autre. Lucifer soupira longuement, peu enjoué par cette perspective.

" J'ai été suffisamment pris en photos chez vous, Inspectrice ! Une de plus ou de moins...est-ce vraiment indispensable ? " , se plaignit-il alors que le photographe effectuait les derniers réglages.

" Taisez-vous et souriez, Lucifer..." , lui murmura-t-elle.

Il obtempéra à contre-cœur, offrant son éternel sourire charmeur à l'objectif. Chloé l'observa de sa position, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle passait un agréable moment, malgré ses débordements prévisibles. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'avait invité. Elle s'étonna à attendre avec une certaine impatience l'afterparty. Ce mystère total organisé par son partenaire. Le photographe commença le décompte, la jeune femme ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, trop absorbée dans sa contemplation. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se tourna vers Lucifer et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le flash aveuglant de l'appareil au moment même où ses lèvres touchaient la peau brûlante de son partenaire.

Elle s'écarta de lui, Lucifer plongeant son regard troublé dans celui plus serein de l'inspectrice. Elle cessa de le fixer pour jeter un œil à la photo apparaissant sur l'écran digital posé un peu plus loin. Elle sourit davantage à cette image.

Chloé pouvait aisément se vanter à être la toute première personne à...

...prendre le Diable au dépourvu.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et a su atténuer votre tristesse pour la l'interminable attente imposée par la FOX :/_

 _Bientôt la suite pour Hell Sweet Hell et Devil's Never Afraid XD_


	6. Donnant-donnant

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Désolé pour l'attente. Plusieurs raisons à ce retard évidemment ;_

 _\- bcp de boulot (un grand classique)_

 _\- manque d'inspiration (on connaît aussi, du vu et rerevu!)_

 _\- je m'amuse à traduire mes fics en anglais, donc...retard en plus!_

 ** _MAIS..._**

 _Je suis en congé pour deux semaines XDXD ce qui veut dire...PLEIIIINNNNSSS de nouveaux chapitres !_

 _Voici donc la suite de Dévilist New Year ! :)_

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **DONNANT-DONNANT**

* * *

"Inspectrice..."

Cette dernière secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation. Hors de question. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour refuser catégoriquement. Elle refusait de la lui céder et de céder, par là-même, l'immense contentement qu'elle éprouvait depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne désirait pas se séparer de cette délicieuse sensation.

" _Inspectrice..._ ", tenta-t-il une fois encore, en accentuant exagérément chaque syllabe.

Une fois encore, Chloé secoua la tête. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, son regard toujours fixé sur la chose ardemment convoitée par son partenaire. Une chose qu'il n'aurait pas. Il était plus sage pour lui d'abandonner. Mais abandon ne rimait pas avec Lucifer Morningstar. Entêtement, harcèlement,...étaient bien plus appropriés. A croire que ces mots avaient été inventés pour lui! L'entêtement de son partenaire était à la fois agaçant et...divertissant. Exactement ce que recherchait la jeune femme pour survivre à cette soirée. Narguer Lucifer avec cet objet était délectable...un moment à garder en mémoire. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il se retrouvait aussi impuissant. Raison de plus pour savourer cet instant.

Et garder cette photo.

Chloé sourit davantage en regardant une fois encore la photographie tant convoitée par Lucifer. Cette photo figeant magnifiquement l'expression de sincère étonnement de son partenaire alors qu'elle lui déposait un rapide baiser sur la joue. Cet air désabusé qu'elle ne lui voyait pas souvent était juste...exquis à regarder. Elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Elle fut dérangée dans sa contemplation par un mouvement suspect à sa droite. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, observant du coin de l'œil le bras gauche de Lucifer avancer par-delà son épaule et tendre la main vers la photo que tenait la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira doucement avant de décaler d'un geste sec la photo vers sa poitrine, loin de la main de son partenaire. Chloé, plaquant fermement la photo contre sa poitrine, se tourna légèrement vers sa droite, fixant d'un œil sévère Lucifer. Celui-ci avait toujours le bras par-dessus l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme, un mouvement trahissant clairement ses intentions. Pourtant, son partenaire affichait l'air innocent le plus sincère qu'elle lui ai jamais vu à ce jour. Une mine pure et innocente presque compatible avec son accoutrement angélique.

Presque.

Chloé n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle le fixa un long moment dans la pénombre partielle où ils se trouvaient. Pénombre résultant du jeu de lumières ambiant. Une pénombre assez intimiste d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous deux assis côtes à côtes à une table recouverte de plumes noires au fond du commissariat, un espace isolé du reste des convives. Convives déjà grandement éméchés pour la plupart, le reste d'entre eux se dandinant plus ou moins correctement sur la piste de danse aménagée à cette occasion festive. Des anges et démons dansant ensemble étaient assez amusant à voir. Un spectacle insolite et particulièrement agaçant pour son partenaire...sans doute...sûrement, même...à cause de sa "Diablo-mythomanie" récurrente. Chloé n'était pas d'humeur dansante et préférait de loin ennuyer Lucifer avec cette photo...photo qui paraissait des plus horribles à ses yeux. L'inspectrice ne quitta pas Lucifer des yeux, déclarant d'un ton sans appel :

" Lucifer...Cette photo est à moi! "

Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir et abaissa son bras d'un geste brusque, agacé. Il se recula légèrement, s'adossant sur sa chaise elle aussi généreusement recouverte de plumes colorées.

" Techniquement, Inspectrice...Cette photo est autant à moi qu'à vous! Je suis aussi dessus, figurez-vous! Cela me donne donc un droit de veto sur sa viabilité! "

"Oh, vraiment? "

Cessant enfin de fixer son partenaire, la jeune femme reporta son regard sur la photo. Une photo qui lui plaisait davantage à chaque nouveau coup d'œil. Son air surpris, sans masque insolent habituel...Cet absence éphémère de jeu...même son costume paraissait moins ridicule sur cette image. Sublimant sensiblement cette vision _honnête_ de Lucifer...Faisant ressortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux en lui. Chloé n'aurait su l'expliquer pus clairement que cela. Plus elle regardait cette photo, plus elle sentait quelque chose de puissant...de pur se dégager de son partenaire. Elle plissa les yeux et fixa d'un air perplexe les fines lignes blanches se dessinant derrière le dos de Lucifer. Elle ne les avait pas remarqué au départ, son attention absorbée par la mine déconfite de l'ange à ses côtés. Mais maintenant, à force de fixer cette photo, certains détails ressortaient. Comme ces étranges lignes blanches. Subtiles...A moitié-effacées sur le décor mural, mais pourtant bien là. Elles partaient de part et d'autres de son dos, grandes et majestueuses. On aurait dit...des ailes. Aucunement comparables aux lamentables appendices bon-marché qui lui servaient jusqu'à maintenant d'accessoire. Non. Celles-ci paraissaient...bien plus puissantes...Divines et implacables. Et magnifiques. Chloé fronça les sourcils, dubitative. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareil défaut sur une photographie. Un défaut qui rajoutait un certain cachet à celle-ci. Et augmentait l'appréciation de l'inspectrice.

Oui, elle voulait la garder. Rien que pour elle. Préserver cette preuve...Une preuve de cette face cachée de Lucifer. Un aspect de lui qu'elle était la seule à percevoir, à attiser.

Lucifer soupira une fois encore à ses côtés. De toute évidence, cette photo ne plaisait guère à son partenaire. Elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'où ses tentatives répétées et particulièrement énervantes de lui extorquer l'objet. L'inspectrice se tourna à nouveau vers lui, gardant toujours la photo hors de sa portée. Par précaution.

" Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à récupérer cette photo? Vous ne vouliez même pas la faire au départ! " , l'interrogea-t-elle.

Lucifer se redressa sur son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, répondant à la jeune femme sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux, son regard porté sur la foule compacte autour d'eux :

" Ma réputation est très importante à mes yeux, Inspectrice! Et cette photo la compromet gravement ! Remettez-la moi sans faire d'histoires et il n'y aura pas d'effusion de sang...", la menaça-t-il en tendant la main vers elle et la dite-photo.

Chloé n'était pas impressionnée pour un sou. C'était plus hilarant qu'inquiétant. Elle soutint son regard, impassible. L'ange et la démone se toisant sans un clignement d'yeux...un bras de fer silencieux et...ridicule. Chloé plissa les yeux, intriguée. Elle sentait que son partenaire ne lui disait pas tout. Sa réputation n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il voulait tant mettre la main sur cette photo-souvenir. Il y avait autre chose, elle en était certaine. Un chose qui semblait le préoccuper suffisamment pour se montrer si insistant là-dessus. Au-delà de son air faussement menaçant, la jeune femme pouvait discerner un certain trouble chez son partenaire. Un trouble dont elle ne connaissait pas la raison. Juste que la photo semblait faire partie de l'équation.

Mais quelle était l'équation?

" Si votre réputation est si importante à vos yeux, pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché Maze de vous photographier chez moi? Cette photo ne me semble pas plus compromettante que les précédentes!" , insinua Chloé.

" Oh, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, Inspectrice! J'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper de Mazekeen! J'ai juste réprimé mes ardeurs pour ce soir... _Chevalier galant,_ vous vous souvenez _?",_ répliqua son partenaire d'un ton vif en abaissant tout aussi vivement son bras tendu vers la jeune femme.

Chloé posa la photo sur la table blanche, au milieu des petites plumes duveteuses et toujours hors de portée des mains de Lucifer. Elle s'adossa contre sa chaise, croisant à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez vraiment compris le sens de " _chevalier galant_ ", Lucifer...", lui fit-elle remarquer.

Les menaces étaient tout sauf galantes. Elle en était certaine.

"Bien sûr que si, Inspectrice! ",la contredit-il d'un ton offusqué. "Si je ne l'avais pas compris, je vous aurai déjà plaquée au sol – sans aucun but charnel, j'en suis le premier navré, croyez-le bien! - pour récupérer cette satanée photographie et la réduire en charpie! "

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette tirade. Outre les habituelles allusions salaces, les continuelles menaces de représailles lancées par son partenaire étaient très distrayantes pour l'inspectrice. Des menaces plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Menaces qui démontraient néanmoins son ardent désir de mettre la main sur cette photo. Si jamais elle en doutait encore. Un couple ange-démon plus éméché que les autres frôla d'un peu trop près leur table, celle-ci tanguant dangereusement sous l'impact brutal de leurs corps enlacés, faisant par la même occasion tanguer la photo au milieu du décor plumeux. Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard avant de tendre vivement la main vers l'objet convoité. Chloé fut la plus rapide, plaquant avec force sa paume sur la photo et la faisant rapidement glisser vers elle alors que la main de Lucifer se refermait sur du vide. Les deux convives gloussèrent bêtement et s'éloignèrent tout en formulant quelques excuses incompréhensibles. Lucifer ferma le poing sur la table, adressant un regard mauvais au couple puis à l'inspectrice, cette dernière lui répondant par un sourire satisfait.

"Je suis la première à admettre que vos capacités physiques hors-normes sont intrigantes...Mais, ne vous méprenez pas, Lucifer...Je suis flic et bien plus entraînée que vous! C'est vous qui vous retrouveriez plaqué au sol!", le nargua-t-elle tout en agitant la photo sous son nez.

Lucifer laissa à son tour échapper une exclamation narquoise tout en faisant glisser sa main, jusqu'alors crispée sur la table, vers lui.

" Votre assurance sans faille est plaisante à voir, Inspectrice...Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions non plus : je suis passé maître dans l'art du combat rapproché depuis des... _millénaires_! J'aurai le dessus sur vous, avec ou sans pouvoirs! Je suis juste civilisé et courtois envers la gente féminine, même le Diable en est capable! ", dit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Chloé cessa d'agiter la photo problématique sous son nez et rapprocha son visage du sien. Lucifer se pencha à son tour vers elle, un sourire coquin naissant irrémédiablement par cette agréable proximité corporelle. L'air sembla se réchauffer sensiblement entre leurs deux corps. Tout comme la température corporelle de la jeune femme. C'était inquiétant. Elle s'habituait bien trop à cette proximité. Beaucoup trop. Pour son propre bien. L'inspectrice jaugea Lucifer du regard, ce dernier ne la quittant pas des yeux.

" Une fois encore, Lucifer...Vous n'êtes pas le _Diable_ ce soir! Vous n'êtes qu...", commença-t-elle dans un souffle, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge alors qu'elle détournait le regard du visage aguicheur de son partenaire.

Elle se figea, interdite face au spectacle qui lui était offert un peu plus loin.

Dan dansait de manière intime avec une autre femme, pas une collègue...son visage ne lui disait rien. Tous les deux déguisés en anges, la jeune femme entre ses bras musclés cependant beaucoup mieux apprêtée que lui pour l'occasion. Trop bien apprêtée. Elle était rousse, ses cheveux bouclés remontés en un chignon lâche et élégant en-dessous d'un cerceau argenté. Elle lançait des regards langoureux à Dan tout en collant son corps au sien au grès de la musique. Sa longue toge blanche et légèrement transparente laissait aisément deviner un corps sublime, dénué de défauts. Un ange canon se dandinant dans les bras plus que consentant de son ex-mari.

 _Ex-mari._ Oui, il l'était. Il avait le droit de s'amuser. Evidemment...

Lucifer suivit son regard, intrigué par son soudain mutisme et laissa échapper une exclamation où se mêlait surprise et respect.

"Oh.. _.Hello!_ Il semblerait que _**Daniella**_ soit parvenu à faire une touche, malgré son accoutrement des plus grotesques! Il remonte dans mon estime, Inspectrice! C'est un véritable miracle! ", s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s'accoudant à leur table.

Chloé ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, bien trop absorbée par sa contemplation. Une contemplation qui faisait naître en elle une émotion gênante...Une émotion et des pensées qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité avoir à cet instant. Pourtant...voir Dan avec une autre femme, la bouleversait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'accepter. C'était d'autant plus insupportable qu'il était parfaitement dans son droit. Ils étaient séparés...depuis un bon bout de temps. L'officialisation de leur rupture était récente, certes...Mais tout était fini entre eux depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Palmetto. Si ce n'était plus tôt que cela...

Il tournait la page. Il avançait. Et il avait parfaitement raison.

Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas? Pourquoi cette scène la blessait tant?

Voir Dan passer à autre chose...c'était une porte qui se fermait sur une partie de sa vie. Une partie de leur vie. Ensemble. Elle revivait ses échecs passés, craignait un futur incertain et possiblement solitaire. Cela la renvoyait à ses propres peurs...ses angoisses de se retrouver seule...Une mère célibataire pour le restant de ses jours...

Un bien triste tableau.

Un contact doux et chaud contre sa tempe droite l'extirpa de ses sombres pensées. La jeune femme sentit toutes ses émotions négatives s'estomper aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Ce contact fut bref, mais réconfortant. Une diffusion subtile d'une chaleur par ce simple contact. Par ce simple baiser. Chloé se tourna lentement vers Lucifer, celui-ci éloignant ses lèvres de sa tempe. Il lui offrit un sourire doux, ses yeux onyx plongés dans les siens. Elle n'y vit aucune provocation, aucune insolence...

Juste...de la tendresse.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Lucifer? ", lui demanda l'inspectrice d'une voix mal assurée.

Lucifer se redressa et détourna le regard, apparemment mal à l'aise. Un malaise rapidement caché sous son masque de séducteur invétéré. Il lui répondit rapidement :

" Disons que quelques raisons me viennent à l'esprit pour ce geste, Inspectrice...Premièrement, il ne s'agit rien de plus qu'un juste retour des choses pour tout à l'heure : du _donnant-donnant_ , si vous préférez! Deuxièmement, il s'agit d'une magnifique opportunité pour ennuyer ce cher Inspecteur _Crétin..."_

Chloé suivit le regard de Lucifer et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction face à la mine particulièrement renfrognée de son ex-conjoint, ce dernier les fixant tous deux d'un œil assassin sous son immonde perruque fluo. Oui, raison numéro deux amplement acceptée.

"Et troisièmement...", poursuivit Lucifer en focalisant à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme, celle-ci le regardant également. "...Je m'efforce de ne faire qu'un avec ce déguisement ignoble, Inspectrice! Je suis...votre ange gardien...et je me dois de vous protéger des pensées négatives, n'est-ce-pas? "

Chloé ne dit rien. Elle n'aurait su quoi dire. Ce baiser signifiait bien plus qu'une boutade ou autre revanche grotesque. C'était plus...Une attention. Un geste de réconfort innocent. Ce simple geste éveillait en elle des sensations étranges au niveau de son bas-ventre. Elle se sentait à la fois émue et gênée...Lui-même semblait pleinement prendre conscience du geste qu'il avait eu envers elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans un mot, silence uniquement perturbé par la musique ambiante et le rire grivois des invités.

Chloé s'éclaircit la gorge et esquissa un faible sourire.

" Et aussi pour récupérer la photo, non? ", le taquina-t-elle, sa main toujours posée sur la dite-photo.

Lucifer sourit à sa question, amusé.

" Est-ce-que ça marche? ", demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

L'inspectrice sourit davantage et recula un peu plus la photo vers elle, affichant une mine d'intense réflexion avant de rendre son verdict:

"Non."

" _Bloody Hell!_ ", jura son partenaire en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

La jeune femme s'écarta aussi, éclatant de rire face à sa mine déconfite. Un rire communicatif. Lucifer cessa de bouder sur son siège et se joignit à elle, complices dans cette hilarité. Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques secondes, Chloé soupirant fortement d'aise contre son siège, les joues rosies par l'euphorie précédente. Lucifer s'éclaircit la gorge et fit mine de se lever :

" Je crois qu'il est grand temps de se mêler aux convives et de profiter de ses boissons alcoolisées bon marché, Inspectrice...", lui proposa-t-il en tendant galamment la main vers elle.

Chloé la prit et se leva à son tour, toujours souriante.

"Très bonne idée!"

Lucifer resserra sa main autour de la sienne et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Chloé observa le profil de son partenaire, encore pensive quant aux derniers instants. Quant à ce baiser. A ce qu'il avait provoqué en elle. A ce que cela pourrait conduire. La jeune femme soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

Non...elle se faisait des idées.

Lucifer avait raison, après tout.

C'était juste...

 _...Donnant-donnant._

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :) J'espère que ça vous a plus :p_

 _Bientôt la suite tant attendue de Devil's Never Afraid XD_

 _"Guettez ma publication...A l'aube du cinquième jour, regardez à l'Est..."_


	7. Geronimo

_Salut :)_

 _Enfin la suite de Devilish New Year! (je sais je sais! pardon pardon!)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

 _Une très bonne lecture._

* * *

 **GERONIMO**

* * *

 _ **" CINQ...QUATRE...TROIS...DEUX...UN..."**_

Une faible détonation éclata au-dessus de leur crâne alors que des centaines de confettis et de plumes multicolores dégringolaient du plafond en une magnifique averse arc-en-ciel.

" _**BONNE ANNÉE !**_ ", hurla la salle remplie de convives joviaux, Lucifer et l'inspectrice se joignant volontiers à ce chahut collectif.

Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, son corps entier répondant instinctivement à cet instant euphorique propre à la célébration de la nouvelle année. Son sourire devait sans doute faire le tour de sa tête. Elle redressa la tête et de nouvelles plumes colorées et confettis vinrent caresser son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, ravie de sentir le doux contact des plumes soyeuses contre son épiderme. Elle cessa de fixer le plafond pluvieux de confettis festifs pour observer son partenaire. Une observation qui élargit davantage son sourire. Lucifer riait aux éclats, les confettis colorés ressortant davantage sur sa chevelure sombre. Il arborait également un sourire éclatant, d'une joie immense. Un de ses rares sourires authentiques. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux : aveuglée...happée par ce sourire magnifique. Un sourire qui le purgeait de cette...chose indéfinissable en lui. Cette chose sombre et néfaste. Un tel sourire lui donnait presque une allure innocente...qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Et pour cela...Chloé était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir muselé ses réticences concernant cette soirée festive. Cette nuit était...magique. Elle s'amusait. Réellement. Avec lui. Elle aurait souhaité que cela dure indéfiniment, tant elle profitait de ce moment à deux. Ils étaient entourés d'une bonne centaine de convives ici, mais...ils étaient seuls. Tous les deux. Et cela ne la gênait pas le moins de monde. L'inspectrice en était par ailleurs la première étonnée. Elle passait du bon temps avec Lucifer, sans que cela n'apparaisse dans son esprit comme "non-approprié" entre collègues. Pourquoi le serait-ce? Ils étaient amis et s'amusaient ensemble. Point.

 _Point final..._

Chloé sentit ses joues rosirent doucement, un effet physique n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec la flûte de champagne dans sa main. Elle aurait préféré. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait littéralement à l'endroit précis où son partenaire avait apposé ses lèvres. Une chaleur descendant sournoisement le long de son corps pour s'intensifier au creux de son estomac soudainement noué d'appréhension. Que lui arrivait-il? Ce n'était rien...rien qu'un...juste retour des choses, non? Une riposte de Lucifer pour la photo...

Juste...

La jeune femme était comme figée au milieu de cette foule extatique. Figée par ce dilemme interne qui la tenaillait férocement. Lucifer continuait à trinquer avec d'autres collègues du commissariat, trop absorbé dans ces effusions de joies désinhibées pour noter ce brusque changement de comportement chez sa partenaire. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Comment lui expliquer? Comment l'expliquer tout simplement? Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. L'origine ou même la signification de ces sensations des plus perturbantes. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ôter ce baiser...cet instant de son esprit? Pourquoi occupait-il tant son esprit?! Ce n'était rien! Rien du tout!

Chloé aurait volontiers frapper avec véhémence ses joues traîtresses pour faire disparaître cette sensation brûlante de son épiderme, mais...se frapper soudainement en plein milieu d'une foule...Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment une solution. Voilà qu'elle pensait à des "solutions", à présent! Il n'y avait pas de solutions car il n'y avait pas de problèmes!

Aucun problème...Aucun.

Elle ôta distraitement les confettis faisant trempette dans sa verre et le vida d'une traite, s'étranglant à moitié sous la sensation de brûlure qui vint titiller le fond de sa gorge. Lucifer l'entendit et se tourna vers elle, une lueur à la fois intriguée et amusée traversant son regard onyx. Chloé déglutit difficilement, s'évertuant à reprendre contenance et dignité en sachant pertinemment que son partenaire ne serait pas dupe. Il lui sourit de son habituel sourire coquin, l'inspectrice rosissant légèrement en réponse à celui-ci. Non...Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Rien du tout. Elle venait d'avaler une flûte entière de champagne. C'était...c'était...une réaction banale à l'alcool. L'alcool...Rien que ça.

Un groupe de convives passa derrière elle et, dans la cohue générale, la bouscula violemment. L'inspectrice laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, emportée par le mouvement. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser et de rester là où elle se trouvait, mais les lois cinétiques en décidèrent autrement. Le mouvement brusque des personnes derrière elle la poussèrent droit dans les bras de Lucifer, ce dernier reculant brièvement sous cet assaut corporel inattendu, surpris. Il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de la jeune femme en une étreinte protectrice. Chloé retint sa respiration à ce contact contre sa peau nue. Un contact brûlant. Aussi brûlant que ce chaste baiser. Son cœur rata un battement alors que les doigts de son partenaire caressait distraitement la peau nue de ses épaules. La chaleur gagna en intensité au niveau de son ventre, tout comme le rosissement de ses joues. Lentement, elle redressa son visage à hauteur du sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec une certaine appréhension. Lucifer la fixait sans rien dire, une lueur d'une intensité nouvelle et indescriptible traversant rapidement son iris avant que la jeune femme ne puisse définir ce que cela signifiait. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se scrutant silencieusement l'un l'autre dans cette étreinte étouffante qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitaient réellement briser. Chloé détailla du regard le visage de son partenaire. Il semblait...partagé. Aux prises avec un dilemme interne dont elle demeurait ignorante. En était-elle la cause? Cette intense perplexité et cette lueur étrange disparurent rapidement des yeux de Lucifer. Un sourire horriblement aguicheur sur ses lèvres, il pencha doucement son visage vers le sien, le niveau de rouge dans la pigmentation faciale de l'inspectrice s'intensifiant une fois encore. Que comptait-il faire?

" Je me doute que vous vous efforcez de ne faire qu'un avec votre magnifique costume, _Love_...", déclara-t-il de sa voix suave. " Malheureusement...Le pure ange que je suis ne peut être si facilement tenté! Et je vous ai fait une promesse, Inspectrice. Rien de charnel, vous vous rappelez? "

Sur ces mots, il raffermit son étreinte brûlante autour de ses épaules et la força gentiment à reculer de quelques pas, lui adressant une grimace faussement contrite. Vexée par son comportement, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une tape sèche sur l'épaule, évacuant partiellement sa frustration par ce geste impulsif. Une frustration uniquement provoquée par son attitude infantile...rien d'autre!

Rien d'autre...

Lucifer protesta de manière exagérée face à cette attaque, se frottant l'épaule avec une mine boudeuse. L'inspectrice leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

" Ça tombe bien! Je voudrais à tout prix éviter de vous vomir dessus et gâcher votre costume! "

" Trop aimable! ", la remercia-t-il avec un nouveau sourire goguenard.

Il attrapa une coupe pleine sur le plateau d'une serveuse passant non loin de lui et la tendit à la jeune femme qui l'accepta de bonne grâce. Il leva son verre vers le sien, Chloé faisant de même, et dit :

" Une très bonne année à vous, Inspectrice! "

Cette dernière approcha doucement sa coupe de la sienne, l'effleurant par un bref tintement de verre alors qu'elle lui souhaitait également :

" Bonne année, Lucifer..."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice qui, une fois encore et bien malgré elle, provoqua une délicieuse chaleur au creux de son ventre. A croire que celui-ci avait mué en four organique en l'espace de quelques minutes! Elle cacha son trouble en détournant le regard vers la foule festive environnante, goûtant du bout des lèvres le champagne contenu dans son verre. Elle observa ses collègues et amis échanger leurs vœux avec fougue et empressement, les joues rosies par l'alcool et l'euphorie ambiante.

Les vœux et bonnes résolutions de la nouvelle année...

Elle n'y avait pas encore réellement réfléchi de son côté. Elle n'en tiendrait pas la moitié de toute manière. Elle savoura une nouvelle gorgée de champagne avant de se retourner vers son partenaire à sa gauche.

" Vous qui êtes le Diable...", commença-t-elle.

"Oh! _Hello_! Me croiriez-vous enfin, Inspectrice? C'est donc cela le miracle du Nouvel An? ", s'exclama Lucifer en écarquillant exagérément ses yeux d'incrédulité et d'espoir.

Chloé se retint de le frapper à nouveau, pinçant brièvement ses lèvres en une moue agacée avant de rétorquer d'un ton piquant :

" Le véritable miracle serait que vous ne vous comportiez pas comme un ado attardé pendant au moins cinq secondes d'affilée, Lucifer...Enfin, revenons-en à ma question! "

"Qui est...? "

" Est-ce que le Diable – vous-même, apparemment – est concerné par les... _bonnes résolutions_? Je veux dire...Le Diable est plutôt connu pour faire ce qui lui chante, non? ", avança la jeune femme, jetant un coup d'œil amusé à un couple tombant à même le sol devant eux.

Elle avait formulé cette question sans vraiment réfléchir, plus par rebuffade enfantine que réelle interrogation. L'inspectrice se tourna légèrement vers Lucifer, l'interrogeant cette fois-ci du regard. Le sourire malicieux jusqu'alors arboré sur ses lèvres s'effaça rapidement. Lucifer regardait en direction de la piste de danse, sans réellement fixer quoi que ce soit. Son regard était pourtant...habité d'une émotion presque insupportable. Même pour Chloé. Son corps entier répondait à cette tension interne se reflétant dans ses iris sombres. Il déglutit, les mâchoires fortement contractées et esquissa un sourire. Un sourire...ne communiquant rien d'autre qu'une tristesse profondément enfouie en lui. Les sourires étaient supposés exprimer la joie ou l'euphorie, mais...ici...C'était tout le contraire. Il baissa les yeux, observant d'un regard vague le contenu de sa coupe, déclarant avec une certaine résignation :

"Oui...Le Diable est connu pour faire uniquement ce qui lui plaît...J'aimerai que ça soit aussi simple, Inspectrice. "

Cette dernière ne dit rien, partagée entre un certain sentiment de honte et un questionnement grandissant. Lucifer continua de fixer son verre avant de finir celui-ci d'une traite sous le regard soucieux de sa partenaire. Elle sirota son champagne en silence, absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir miné ainsi son partenaire. Elle ne pensait pas à mal, elle était tout simplement curieuse. Une curiosité qu'elle regrettait amèrement à cet instant précis. Chloé ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de s'interroger à ce propos. Pourquoi...? Pourquoi Lucifer réagissait-il ainsi? La simple allusion du désir prédominant essentiellement l'existence du Diable semblait désormais être un sujet des plus sensibles pour lui. Pourtant...Il avait été le premier à s'en vanter. À de très nombreuses reprises. L'inspectrice aurait d'ailleurs difficilement put en faire un compte exact. Lucifer vantait, valorisait, glorifiait le désir avant le devoir. Le désir à la place du devoir et des responsabilités.

Alors...Pourquoi cette notion était-elle soudainement devenue un terrain dangereusement miné en ce qui le concernait?

Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuse, se remémorant cette altercation entre Lucifer et Daniel. Son ex-conjoint qui avait également insinué le manque de prise de responsabilités chez son partenaire:

 _" Vous ne faites jamais ce que vous êtes censé faire, Lucifer! Vous ne faites que ce que vous_ _ **voulez**_ _faire! "_

Des mots qui avaient bouleversé Lucifer, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement. Les traits de son visage...habituellement si provocateurs, inspirant une confiance en soi immense...Ses traits...Son visage se décomposant littéralement à l'entente de ses propos. Chloé ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Aussi...meurtri. Comme si Dan avait poignardé Lucifer en plein cœur au lieu de cracher de banales accusations. Sa réaction les avait tous deux pris au dépourvu, Daniel le premier. C'était la toute première fois que l'inspectrice voyait Lucifer perdre son sang-froid face aux insultes acerbes de son ex-compagnon.

Pourquoi ces mots...Cette notion de désir en particulier l'avait à ce point perturbé?

Elle était convaincue qu'une chose...un évènement grave était arrivé dans la vie de son partenaire pour qu'il se comporte aussi étrangement. Quant à savoir la nature de cette chose...Peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais?

Lucifer poussa un profond soupir de frustration à ses côtés, Chloé se retournant instinctivement vers lui, perplexe. Il arborait à nouveau son air faussement boudeur et exaspéré. Quoiqu'il ait pu éprouver il y a encore quelques secondes, tout cela était à nouveau retiré de la vue de l'inspectrice. Elle essaya de repérer devant elle ce qui avait bien pu agacer à ce point son partenaire. Le vrai challenge aurait été de trouver ce qui ne l'agaçait pas en ce monde...à part les femmes nues et faciles, bien évidemment! Elle aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce, non loin des salles d'interrogatoire, le groupe de musiciens venu égayer de leurs dons musicaux cette soirée enivrante de la nouvelle année. Une tradition en cette occasion. Une tradition dont Chloé était peu friande. Pourquoi donc remplacer la musique adaptée offerte par un Dj expérimenté par une vague mélodie ressemblant de près ou de loin à une chorale mal embouchée de boys band défraichis? Une opinion apparemment hautement partagée par Lucifer, si elle s'en référait à son trentième soupir sonore. La jeune femme observa tour à tour le groupe de musiciens et son partenaire, une idée germant dans son esprit. Idée provoquant un sourire hilare sur ses lèvres. Après le trente-et-unième soupir de Lucifer, ce dernier s'exclama, agacé :

" Vos collègues semblent déterminés à rester ancrés dans leurs années de lycée, Inspectrice! Vous concernant, ce serait plus que conseillé étant donné votre ancienne prédisposition à enlever le haut, mais franchement...! Vous ne pouvez quand même pas aimer ce genre de groupe, si?! "

Chloé tiqua à l'énonciation de sa prestation filmique, mais se retint d'enfoncer son talon aiguille dans le pied de son partenaire.

Non. Elle avait une bien meilleure idée.

La jeune femme prit une mine soucieuse, feignant une déception sincère à la vue de ce groupe prétendument "musiciens de métier". Elle secoua la tête de dépit, faussement navrée.

" Vous avez raison, Lucifer...Si seulement il y avait _quelqu'un_ ici capable de remédier à cette mascarade musicale navrante! ", se plaignit-t-elle.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Lucifer la fixer, Chloé s'efforçant de ne pas sourire bêtement, fixant avec une consternation magnifiquement feinte le groupe installer les divers instruments de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Inspectrice...? "

Cette dernière daigna enfin le regarder, un sourire malicieux naissant bien malgré elle sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle découvrait l'air désabusé de son partenaire. Il la dévisageait intensément, déconcerté par sa précédente insinuation.

" Je serais curieuse de vous voir manier autre chose que les touches de votre piano...", déclara-t-elle en sirotant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

Lucifer sourit à cette phrase, ouvrant la bouche pour proposer un énième programme salace à la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit les devants, rajoutant d'un ton sans réplique :

" Un instrument de musique, Lucifer! Et rien d'autre! "

Son partenaire sourit face à cette nouvelle rebuffade, l'inspectrice sentant une nouvelle fois la chaleur prendre possession de ses joues alors que le regard sombre de Lucifer sondait le sien. Il sourit davantage, amusé par l'audace de la jeune femme.

" Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne m'avez jamais vu jouer autre chose que du piano que je ne suis pas capable de maîtriser d'autres instruments, Inspectrice! ", se vanta-t-il. " Vous avez la fâcheuse tendance de me sous-estimer! "

" Et vous, de vous surestimer...Ça fait une moyenne ! ", rétorqua-t-elle avec flegme.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment, l'un guettant la reddition de l'autre. Allait-il le faire? Chloé se posait la question. Ce serait un spectacle des plus intéressant, cependant. Lucifer soupira, se lamentant tout en redéposant son verre vide sur le plateau d'un serveur passant près de lui :

" Vous fusionnez un peu trop avec votre accoutrement, darling! Vous êtes beaucoup trop sournoise pour que cela soit réellement appréciable...Une véritable petite démone, Inspectrice! Qui l'eut cru? "

Elle sourit à cette tirade provocante, s'approchant davantage de lui, frôlant presque son torse de son corps. Lucifer l'observa faire, interdit. Leur visage étaient uniquement séparés par quelques centimètres, le souffle brûlant de son partenaire caressant subtilement son épiderme alors qu'elle lui soufflait d'un ton provoquant :

" Rien ne vous empêche de vous défiler, Lucifer...Je ne le dirai à personne, c'est promis!"

Elle recula, observant le faciès de son partenaire, ce dernier passant par un certain nombre d'émotions indéfinissables par elle. Il parut partagé pendant quelques instants, lui offrant finalement un sourire conciliant avant de s'incliner doucement en signe de reddition. Une semi-reddition. Temporaire, tout du moins. Chloé en avait la certitude. Certitude qui ne tarda pas à être confirmée par Lucifer :

" Je me soumets à votre bon plaisir, Inspectrice...Tel l'humble angelot que je suis censé être. Mais...Ce sera bientôt à votre tour de vous soumettre..."

Sur ces mots, son partenaire se redressa et se fraya un chemin dans la foule éméchée et dandinante autour de lui. Chloé le suivit du regard, troublée par son avertissement. Leur marché...Elle l'avait presque oublié. Presque. Elle...se soumettre à son bon vouloir? L'inspectrice déglutit difficilement, soudain anxieuse quant à la suite des festivités. Que lui réservait-il donc? Sa partie de la nuit touchait bientôt à sa fin...La sienne commencerait sous peu. Elle avait peur de regretter sa décision...D'arriver à cet instant précis. Instant qui arrivait à grands pas.

Un tapotement insistant contre un micro la sortit de ces réflexions tourmentées, l'inspectrice redressant la tête pour situer l'origine de ce bruit.

 _"Évidemment..."_

Lucifer trônait fièrement sur le haut de la scène montée par le groupe, ces derniers rassemblés aux côtés de son partenaire, à leurs postes avec leur instrument respectif. Lucifer tenait entre ses mains une magnifique guitare électrique rouge pétante tandis qu'il adressait un sourire avenant à l'ensemble des convives, ceux-ci cessant enfin leurs danses approximatives pour s'intéresser à lui. Il cessa de frapper le micro de la paume de sa main, ravi d'être enfin le centre d'attention. Comme toujours.

" Bonsoir à tous! Je vous souhaite une bonne année à toutes et à tous...même à vous, _Daniella_ ! ", spécifia-t-il gracieusement en adressant un regard entendu à son ex-conjoint.

Chloé laissa échapper un soupir de dépit tout en apposant la surface froide de son verre contre son front, consternée. Lucifer poursuivit, imperturbable, divers rires s'élevant de part et d'autre de la foule à la fin de sa phrase :

" Qui dit bonne année, dit bon commencement, n'est-ce-pas? Débutons donc cette nouvelle année par le meilleur, voulez-vous?... _Moi_! ", indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la main vers lui, faisant ensuite un bref signe de tête aux autres musiciens.

Lucifer empoigna doucement la guitare, sous l'attention de toute la salle, Chloé l'observant elle aussi avec intérêt. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'une des cordes de l'instrument, concentré et pourtant...parfaitement à l'aise. Une première note résonna dans la salle soudainement silencieuse de tout autre son. Une note donnée par Lucifer, rapidement accompagnée par celles des autres instruments, le tout muant en une mélodie entraînante dès les premières secondes. Quelques convives se permirent une ou deux exclamations d'encouragement, certains bougeant doucement au gré de la mélodie.

Lucifer redressa la tête, regardant par-delà la foule amassée tout autour de l'estrade. Fixant Chloé. Il lui sourit, de son éternel sourire moqueur avant d'entonner les première paroles avec une perfection délectable.

 _ **Can you feel it?**_

 _ **Now it's coming back**_

 _ **We can steal it**_

 _ **If we bridge this gap**_

 _ **I can see you**_

 _ **Through the curtains of the waterfall**_

De nouvelles exclamations encourageantes fusèrent tout autour d'elle, alors que Lucifer chantait les paroles avec aisance et conviction. On aurait pu croire qu'il était né pour cela. La curiosité de Chloé était comblée : oui...il savait chanter...et jouer de la guitare. Quelle surprise, hein? La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle, tapant du pied au rythme de la mélodie alors que de nombreux couples se réunissaient au centre de la salle pour danser au même rythme que la chanson offerte par son partenaire.

 _ **When I lost it**_

 _ **Yeah you held my hand**_

 _ **But I tossed it**_

 _ **Didn't understand**_

 _ **You were waiting**_

 _ **As I dove into the waterfall**_

Lucifer fit une brève pause dans les paroles, le refrain se faisant ardemment désirer par tous les convives. Même par la jeune femme. Le sourire de son partenaire s'élargit alors qu'il fit glisser ses doigts avec plus de vigueur contre les cordes de la guitare.

 _ **So...**_

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

D'une voix plus douce, Lucifer susurra au micro, Chloé frémissant à l'entente de cette intonation si particulière :

 _ **Can you feel my love**_

 _ **Can you feel my love**_

Le groupe entier se joignit à lui pour la phrase tant attendue du refrain, brisant soudainement cet instant euphorique provoqué par les phrases précédentes.

 _ **Say Geronimo**_

 _ **When we rushed it**_

 _ **Moving way too fast**_

 _ **Then we crushed it**_

 _ **But it's in the past**_

 _ **We can make this leap**_

 _ **Through the curtains of the waterfall**_

Une fois encore, Lucifer et le reste des musiciens entonnèrent avec force le refrain, les nombreux convives se surprenant à crier également ces paroles étrangement euphorisantes. Chloé regrettait presque que Lucifer soit sur scène : elle ne pouvait pas danser avec lui. Elle ne pouvait que l'admirer de là où elle se trouvait. Son partenaire fit une pause, entonnant avec une douceur grisante les nouvelles paroles, adressant un regard intense à la jeune femme :

 _ **Well I'm just a boy**_

 _ **With a broken toy**_

 _ **All lost and coy**_

 _ **At the curtains of the waterfall**_

 _ **So it's here I stand**_

 _ **As a broken man**_

 _ **But I found my friend**_

 _ **At the curtains of the waterfall**_

 _ **Now I'm falling down, through the crashing sound**_

 _ **And you've come around**_

 _ **At the curtains of the waterfall**_

 _ **And you rush to me and its sets us free**_

 _ **So I fall to my knees**_

 _ **At the curtains to the waterfall**_

Un nouveau regard échangé.

Un nouveau sourire complice.

Et de nouveau ces mots...Ce refrain. Ce même refrain qui semblait également hurler en elle. Bien malgré elle...

 _ **So say...**_

 _ **Geronimo**_

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _Alors..._

 _La chanson utilisée est "Geronimo" - Sheppard. Une fandom sur youtube (montage assez maladroit mais néanmoins appréciable) m'a beaucoup inspirée pour ce passage : **Lucifer & Chloe - Geronimo de Winter Spring. **_

_Tibbyfande : Oui, il y aura des chapitres selon le point de vue de Lucifer, mais plus à la fin de l'histoire._

 _Et oui..._

 _Il y aura une danse XD Mais...Pas n'importe laquelle. Un indice ? Ça commence par un..."T" :p_

 _À plus sur les autres fics !_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews (ça motive XD)_


	8. Les plans du Diable

_Bonsoir tout le monde :)_

 _Je vous propose la suite de **Devilish New Year** (franchement...vu le dernier épisode, un peu de gaieté ne nous fera pas de mal! TT)_

 _J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!_

 _Une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **LES PLANS DU DIABLE**

* * *

La gravité.

Cette force implacable et constante qui conduisait deux masses à s'attirer quoiqu'elles puissent en penser...Cette force fascinante, inaltérable et...

...Des plus agaçante.

Chloé serra instinctivement ses doigts autour de la base de sa flûte de champagne avant de boire une longue gorgée du nectar alcoolisé contenu dedans. Elle fixa intensément l'attroupement on ne peut plus féminin autour de Lucifer, celui-ci redéfinissant à lui seul la notion de gravité. Toutes les femmes présentes - hormis elle-même - avaient constitué en un temps record une barrière corporelle et minaudante tout autour de son partenaire dès que celui-ci avait quitté la scène au bout du commissariat. Une coordination parfaite...presque inquiétante.

La gravité.

Lucifer était à lui seul un centre de gravité puissant et à grande connotation charnelle. Systématiquement.

L'inspectrice avala le liquide pétillant, s'humectant les lèvres tout en poursuivant sa contemplation des groupies à _prise instantanée_ mouvant selon chaque pas entrepris tant bien que mal par Lucifer dans sa direction. Une femme plus entreprenante que le reste de la troupe fit mine de trébucher et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire. Ce dernier aida l'intrigante sournoise à se redresser, lui offrant un sourire charmeur avant de se détourner d'elle, continuant son ardue progression vers Chloé. Celle-ci retint difficilement un sourire narquois à la vue de la mine déconfite de l'entreprenante jeune femme. Un sourire qu'elle effaça rapidement, intriguée par son propre comportement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande satisfaction à chaque rejet galant formulé physiquement ou verbalement par son partenaire envers cet attroupement mièvre. Tout comme elle ne pouvait contrôler cet assaut - aussi soudain qu'étrange - de frustration en elle à la vue de ces femmes en totale adoration devant lui. C'était comme...une tension interne tenaillant ses membres et ses pensées. Une contraction presque douloureuse au niveau de l'abdomen...Une contraction musculaire au niveau de sa mâchoire...Toutes ces petites réactions instinctives, incontrôlables...qui la laissaient des plus perplexe.

Elle n'était pas... _jalouse_ , si?

Non. Non. Non, non et encore non. Un non infini.

Impossible.

Elle n'était pas jalouse de cette troupe imbécile dépourvue de fierté gloussant piteusement autour de Lucifer. De quoi aurait-elle pu être jalouse, franchement?! Ces femmes...Lucifer...Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Pas le moins du monde. Chloé était simplement...estomaquée par le manque significatif de tenue chez ses collègues et autres invitées hautement alcoolisées. Fêter le Nouvel An ne signifiait pas la suppression des manières, de l'estime de soi, de...C'était juste...inapproprié! Tout simplement inapproprié! _Inapproprié_ était le deuxième prénom de Lucifer. Suivie de près par "gamin", "séducteur",… Tout le papier du monde ne suffirait pas à définir totalement son partenaire. Une source d'agacement et de mystères imbriqués de manière complexe en un seul homme. Une énigme qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à résoudre. Le comble pour une inspectrice de la criminelle. Une autre énigme inquiétante était la suite de cette longue nuit. Une nuit obscure de par son statut et de par cette absence d'informations de la part de Lucifer. Que lui réservait-il donc? Comptait-il...prendre sa revanche? Comment? Toutes sortes d'hypothèses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres envahirent rapidement l'esprit de la jeune femme, celle-ci caressant distraitement le bas de son menton du revers de la main.

Rien de charnel.

Rien de _charnel_...d'accord, mais...selon quels critères? Ceux de Lucifer?

Ou les siens?

Lucifer avait une expérience très...étendue des occupations charnelles, ce qui étendait sans le moindre doute sa définition du mot employé ici.

Dans quel guêpier s'était-elle donc fourrée?

Elle redressa la tête, apercevant son partenaire non loin d'elle, quelques mètres et quelques groupies tenaces les séparant encore l'un de l'autre. Lucifer s'extirpa le plus galamment possible de leur tentatives – plus ou moins subtiles – de séduction, les laissant déçues et renfrognées au milieu de la piste de danse. Chloé s'adossa contre la rampe d'escalier au centre du commissariat, sirotant une fois encore le contenu plus qu'entamé de sa coupe tout en détaillant du regard son angélique partenaire. Quelques collègues gravirent lentement les escaliers alors que Lucifer arriva enfin - quasiment indemne quant aux précédentes tentatives de séduction - auprès d'elle.

" Eh bien...J'ai fait de mon mieux pour remettre cette fête costumée à niveau, mais...Franchement, Inspectrice! Je ne suis clairement pas mon _ **P**_ _ère_...Les miracles...c'est sa spécialité! ", exposa-t-il, navré de voir le groupe de musiciens entamer une mélodie de basse qualité selon ses propres critères.

Chloé se contenta de le dévisager avec consternation et inquiétude, le sourire moqueur de son partenaire s'estompant rapidement sous cette curieuse introspection oculaire. La jeune femme le détailla des pieds à la tête, augmentant le malaise de Lucifer avant de s'exclamer avec soulagement:

" Dieu merci, vous respirez encore! Vous pouvez même... _parler_! Moi qui croyais que toutes ces ridicules groupies avaient aspiré toute molécule d'air existante à moins de deux centimètres de votre talentueuse personne! "

Lucifer plissa les yeux, intrigué, un sourire en coin beaucoup trop séducteur au goût de la jeune femme apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il penchait – une fois de plus – son visage vers le sien, l'auréole plastifiée au-dessus de son crâne oscillant brièvement d'avant en arrière sous ce mouvement. Chloé fut prise d'une envie instinctive de reculer immédiatement de quelques pas, le regard sombre et étrangement envoûtant de son partenaire la mettant terriblement mal à l'aise. Tout comme ce sourire confiant. Elle resta cependant où elle était, une énième chaleur titillant l'intérieur de son ventre et la surface de ses joues face à cette proximité dérangeante. Elle aurait sincèrement préféré une mine boudeuse et une nouvelle plainte enfantine de sa part plutôt que cette délicieuse et oppressante proximité entre eux. Lucifer captura son regard, Chloé se perdant littéralement dans ses iris onyx alors que la chaleur au niveau de son ventre gagnait en intensité. Une fois de plus. Lucifer avait le pouvoir sur ses sensations physiques, cette chaleur...cette perdition oculaire...sensorielle...corporelle.

" Vous ne pouvez pas être jalouse, si? ", insinua son partenaire, perspicace.

Chloé espéra secrètement que la chaleur intense irradiant au niveau de son visage n'ait aucune incidence sur la pigmentation de sa peau. Un intensification de rougeur au niveau du faciès ne ferait qu'affirmer la théorie ridicule de Lucifer.

Ridicule. C'était le mot. Elle n'était _**pas**_ jalouse!

Pas du tout!

L'inspectrice haussa des épaules, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation sous l'air plus que sceptique de son partenaire blanchâtre.

" Je suis surtout inquiète pour votre santé, Lucifer...", se défendit-elle, les joues en feu.

Lucifer se contenta d'hocher à son tour de la tête en écoutant ses dérobades verbales, peu convaincu, l'auréole argentée oscillant une nouvelle fois en tous sens au-dessus de sa tête. Il recula et se mit à toussoter soudainement, plaçant son poing contre sa bouche sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme. Il toussa une nouvelle fois avec plus d'ardeur et feignit ridiculement une faiblesse physique. Faiblesse à laquelle Chloé ne prenait pas le moins de monde. Lucifer ne souffrait _jamais_ de faiblesse physique. Une faiblesse au niveau de la maturité, très certainement. Elle arqua un sourcil, dévisageant sans vergogne ce comédien hors-pair et un chouia attachant de par ses machinations hollywoodiennes.

" Tout bien réfléchi...Je ne me sens pas très bien. Il serait sans doute préférable que vous me fassiez du bouche-à-bouche, Inspectrice! Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que votre ange gardien tombe raide-mort à vos pieds, n'est-ce-pas? ", finit-il par dire, ses mots plaintifs accompagnés d'un regard de chien battu parfaitement effectué.

L'inspectrice comprenait d'autant plus le nombre hallucinant de personnes tombant dans ses filets tentateurs. Comment résister à _ça_? Comment résistait-elle? Par pur...esprit de contradiction ou...?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi lui résister avec autant d'acharnement?

Et pourquoi se posait-elle cette question?! Pourquoi envisageait-elle – ne serait-ce que brièvement - cette possibilité? L'infime...L'hautement improbable possibilité de...

Non. _Nonnononon_!

Elle n'avait aucune possibilité à envisager!

Aucune!

Chloé plissa à son tour les yeux, détaillant du regard son partenaire. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres alors que Lucifer réitéra une série de toussotements ridicules devant elle. Elle déposa son verre vide sur une table blanche près de l'escalier et afficha à son tour une mine faussement soucieuse.

" Ce serait avec plaisir, Lucifer...Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune expérience professionnelle dans ce domaine.", s'excusa platement l'inspectrice." Mais je sais que Dan a obtenu son brevet de secouriste il y a quelques mois! Si vous vous sentez vraiment mal, je peux essayer de le retrouver...", proposa-t-elle le plus innocemment possible tout en recherchant par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire toute trace visuelle _fluotée_ de son ex-mari dans la salle.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour protester, se redressant vivement tout en abaissant sa main le long de son flanc.

" Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Inspectrice! Je me sens beaucoup mieux! Et...je ne suis pas sûr qu'apercevoir de si près l'horrible perruque de _**Daniella**_ soit bénéfique pour mon état de santé...Autant éviter la crise d'épilepsie, vous ne croyez pas? ", dit-il prestement en regardant tout autour de lui, dégoûté d'avance à l'idée de revoir son ex-conjoint et son costume basique d'archange mal fagoté.

"Bien sûr! ", rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air entendu.

Avant que Lucifer ne puisse proposer d'autres pratiques sordides, Ella rejoignit les deux partenaires et passa son bras dans le creux de celui de Lucifer, celui-ci se raidissant instantanément à son contact non désiré. Chloé avait remarqué qu'il avait du mal avec la proximité sociale, qui plus est avec celle de la légiste. Il préférait généralement engager la proximité plutôt que de subir celles des autres. Bien évidemment. Il offrit un sourire aimable quoique légèrement crispé à Ella, essayant discrètement de libérer son bras de cette soudaine étreinte. Sans grand résultat. Il adressa un regard désespéré à l'inspectrice, celle-ci se contentant de faire comme si de rien n'était, ravie par la situation. Une situation qui sonnait comme une douce et minimale vengeance pour toutes les insupportables insinuations salaces débitées tout le long de la soirée par Lucifer. Elle ignora donc son air suppliant et désabusé pour se concentrer sur son amie et collègue de travail.

" Ella! Vous passez une bonne soirée? ", s'enquit-elle aimablement, retenant péniblement son sourire narquois à la vue d'une nouvelle tentative infructueuse de son partenaire dans le but de s'éloigner de cette dernière.

Ella but une gorgée de champagne avant de répondre avec enthousiasme:

" Totalement! Cette soirée est _géniale_! Et c'est aussi grâce à vous, mec!", s'exclama-t-elle en resserrant davantage son bras autour de celui de Lucifer, ce dernier lui adressant un sourire tendu. " Où avez-vous appris à chanter comme ça? Vous avez une voix d'ange! "

Lucifer parvint enfin à libérer son bras droit de l'étreinte étouffante de la jeune légiste, le secouant vivement comme s'il était entré en contact avec une substance des plus douteuses avant de laisser échapper une exclamation à l'intonation légèrement moqueuse.

" Oui...Mon _**P**_ _ère_ était assez porté sur l'éducation musicale classique, donc...", éluda-t-il, pressé de se débarrasser de la jeune femme un peu trop collante à son goût, de toute évidence.

Cette dernière parut d'autant plus émerveillée par les vagues explications du partenaire de Chloé, se tournant vers celle-ci pour exprimer son opinion penchant grandement en faveur de Lucifer:

"Acteur _**ET**_ musicien! Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour percer ici, Vieux! Vous avez pensé à postuler pour des comédies musicales? ", demanda très sérieusement Ella sous l'air hilare de l'inspectrice.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose à la légiste, agacé par son déni constant de son statut irréfutable - selon lui – de Diable et horrifié par sa dernière suggestion. Chloé retint tant bien que mal un rire hystérique, toussotant discrètement tout en évitant le moindre contact visuel avec son partenaire. Imaginer Lucifer dans une comédie musicale n'aidait vraiment pas la jeune femme à se calmer.

Vraiment pas.

Son partenaire soupira fortement avant de déclarer le plus calmement du monde:

" Je serais ravie de poursuivre cette...intéressante conversation, Ella. Malheureusement, l'inspectrice et moi-même devons discuter d'une chose importante... _Seul à seul_! ", crut-il bon de préciser.

Ella comprit tout de suite, sans doute plus que ce qu'il y avait concrètement à comprendre, échangeant un regard entendu à Lucifer. Elle s'éloigna promptement parmi les convives restant sur la piste de danse, ne manquant pas d'adresser à Chloé un clin d'œil empli de sous-entendus. Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, soupirant doucement à la vue de ce clin d'œil complice. Voilà que son partenaire insinuait n'importe quoi les concernant à ses plus proches collègues... Rien de nouveau, en somme. Lucifer observa la jeune légiste disparaître dans la foule amassée derrière lui, se tournant ensuite vers l'inspectrice, apparemment fier de lui.

" Et quelle est donc cette chose _SI_ importante dont nous devons absolument discuter? ", l'interrogea-t-elle, agacée par ses ridicules et immatures insinuations.

" Mais de notre marché, bien sûr! ", répondit immédiatement son partenaire, ravi, un sourire éclatant accompagnant cet incontestable ravissement.

" Notre marché? ", répéta-t-elle, inquiète.

Déjà?

Le temps était passé tellement vite! Bien trop vite!

" Exactement, Inspectrice! J'ai rempli ma part du marché...un _immense_ sacrifice, vous en conviendrez! Maintenant, c'est votre tour _darling_! ", renchérit-il avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix.

Chloé pria intérieurement le ciel pour que le reste de la nuit ne devienne pas la pire honte de toute son existence. Elle pria rapidement avec ferveur, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et comme elle ne le ferait jamais plus. Elle déglutit, l'inquiétude muant en une anxiété grandissante tout en scrutant son partenaire, espérant trouver dans ses yeux...dans ses gestes...dans son sourire machiavélique...quelque chose...une donnée rassurante quant à la suite des festivités.

Elle devait s'en remettre à lui. Totalement. Complètement.

Lui faire confiance.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment avant de glisser quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

" Très bien, Lucifer...", abdiqua-t-elle, inquiète et également intriguée. " Un marché est un marché! "

" Magnifique! ", s'exclama son partenaire, sa jovialité semblant avoir atteint son maximum à la simple acceptation verbale de l'inspectrice. " Avant toute chose, nous devons absolument nous débarrasser de ses frusques...les vôtres sont délicieuses à contempler, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient quelque peu...tape-à-l'œil dans le lieu où nous nous rendons. " , expliqua-t-il rapidement.

" Ah bon? ", fit mine de s'étonner Chloé, joueuse. " Nous n'allons donc pas dans un club échangiste? Quel dommage! "

Une taquinerie qui enchanta bien évidemment son partenaire, mille et unes situations charnelles plus ou moins discutables quant à leur contenu paraissant défiler dans ses iris alors qu'un sourire aguicheur se dessinait inexorablement sur ses fines lèvres. Une fois de plus, ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle, son torse frôlant presque sa poitrine.

" En voilà une bonne idée, Inspectrice! Mais je vous ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Cela dit, si jamais vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour la Saint-Valentin, nous pouvons très bien...", commença-t-il de sa voix horriblement suave.

" _Lucifer_...", le prévint-elle, la mâchoire crispée et le regard menaçant. " Encore une allusion de ce genre et je vous jure que je vous ferai regretter les prétendues Enfers d'où vous venez! "

Lucifer haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné par sa menace.

" Oh, je serai curieux de voir ça! Mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, Inspectrice! Une prochaine fois, peut-être! Il est temps de quitter cet horrible endroit! ", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

" Mais comment suis-je censée...", s'exclama l'inspectrice, perplexe.

Elle n'était pas contre l'idée de quitter cette tenue aux connotations hautement sadomasochistes, mais...Elle n'avait rien apporté pour se changer. Et elle ne pensait pas avoir le temps de retourner chez elle pour enfiler tout autre chose, surtout si Lucifer prenait soin de ne rien lui révéler en ce qui concernait le lieu où il l'emmenait. Un lieu plus ou moins respectable...Avec un peu de chance.

...Un tout petit peu de chance.

" Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut dans les toilettes pour dames, Inspectrice! ", l'interrompit Lucifer en désignant de la main le fond du commissariat. "Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai tout prévu! "

Chloé regarda tour-à-tour la porte des lieux d'aisances au fond de la salle et le visage plus que confiant de son partenaire, de plus en plus intriguée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue et s'exclama une fois encore:

"Mais...Comment avez-vous..."

Lucifer s'empressa de la faire taire en brandissant un doigt impérieux devant elle, ce dernier accompagnant ce geste par un sifflement réprobateur et tout bonnement agaçant.

" _**Tatatata!**_ Les questions ne font pas partie du marché, Inspectrice! Contentez-vous de suivre mes instructions, d'accord? Je vous retrouve devant la corvette! ", déclara-t-il avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers métalliques menant à l'entrée principale du commissariat, Chloé le suivant du regard, un air abasourdi sur le visage.

Elle leva les bras en l'air tout en secouant doucement la tête, perplexe. Lucifer avait d'ores et déjà disparu de son champ de vision, laissant la jeune femme seule aux prises avec un flot impressionnant de questions. Comment avait-il amené une tenue pour elle ici sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive une seule seconde? Peut-être que...Il était peut-être passé plus tôt dans la soirée? Et où comptait-il donc l'emmener? Sa tenue actuelle était _étrangement_ inappropriée...Pourquoi?

Chloé soupira à nouveau, cessant de fixer avec incrédulité les escaliers pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte et plus que joviale rassemblée au centre de la pièce. Elle parvint plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru devant la porte des toilettes pour dames, scrutant celle-ci longuement avant de serrer dans sa main la poignée en fer. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes, regardant par-dessus son épaule l'escalier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle entrouvrit la porte bleue, passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement et inspectant aussitôt l'intérieur du lieu d'aisance. Il n'y avait personne.

Juste une housse noire protectrice accrochée par un cintre à l'une des portes à verrou blanches en face de l'évier commun. Une grande boîte noire était également posée sur celui-ci, juste en face de la housse. Chloé ouvrit davantage la porte et referma rapidement derrière elle, s'appuyant contre alors qu'elle fixait intensément la boîte posée sur le lavabo en porcelaine abîmée. Elle poussa le verrou de la porte principale, empêchant toute autre personne d'entrer et avança lentement vers la housse noire. Elle caressa celle-ci du bout des doigts, apercevant une enveloppe blanche au niveau de l'épaule. L'inspectrice fronça les sourcils, intriguée, et s'en empara. Elle en sortit un carton où était apposée l'écriture fluide et reconnaissable de Lucifer.

 _ **De quoi vous habiller correctement pour une fois!**_

 _ **Votre humble et séduisant Diable,**_

 _ **Lucifer Morningstar**_

La jeune femme regarda immédiatement la housse opaque et entreprit de faire glisser la fermeture éclair le long de celle-ci. Elle ouvrit de quelques centimètres les pans rigides de la housse et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en découvrant son contenu.

Mais...qu'avait-il en tête?

Quels étaient donc...

...Les plans du Diable?

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

Et voilou! ;)

Une fois de plus, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un review (pour exprimer votre ressenti, votre passage préféré, vos prédictions sur la suite, etc...), ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour!

 _Prochaines publications :_

Un OS pour le défi mai 2017 du **Collectif Noname**

Chapitre 17 de **Devil's Never Afraid**


End file.
